Catch a falling star
by Rose Malefoy
Summary: Peu de temps avant Noël, Harry Potter, Auror de son état, se voit confier une mission de la plus haute importance mais très mal embarquée. Pour espérer s'en sortir, il n'a pas le choix : il va devoir demander l'aide de son ancien… ennemi ? OS - Post-Poudlard - HPDM - slash/yaoï.


**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **AVERTISSEMENT**

 **Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voici un long OS que je viens de terminer. Vu sa longueur, peut-être aurait-il dû être divisé en chapitres mais comme je l'ai écrit pratiquement d'une traite, j'ai préféré le poster tel quel.**

 **C'est juste une petite histoire de Noël sans aucune prétention. Ne cherchez pas l'intrigue ni le suspense, il n'y en a pas ! Par contre, c'est pur sucre, pur beurre… parce qu'on a bien besoin d'un peu douceur dans ce monde de brutes.**

 **Ceux qui ont aimé « le Concert » retrouveront la même ambiance même si l'histoire est différente.**

 **Ce qui ne change pas par contre :**

 **\- HPDM – rating : M**

 **\- Slash/yaoi : évocation de relations homosexuelles. Homophobes de tous horizons, vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus. Esprits purs et chastes qui rougissez quand on parle de sexe, abstenez-vous.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous un très joyeux Noël et beaucoup de bonheur pour 2016 !**

 **Rose.**

* * *

OS – Catch a falling star

 **24 décembre 2015**

POV Harry

Je m'approche doucement et pose une main sur son épaule. Il n'a pas de réaction, comme souvent ces derniers temps. Je m'assieds dans le large fauteuil à côté du sien, en contemplant son profil. Les lumières du sapin se reflètent dans ses yeux gris, leur redonnant l'éclat qu'ils ont perdu depuis longtemps.

\- Racontez-moi une histoire de Noël, dit-il subitement.

Sa voix est ferme même si son regard semble perdu très loin, au délà des flammes de la cheminée qu'il fixe depuis des heures.

\- Il est tard, dis-je. Vous feriez mieux de vous reposer. La journée sera longue demain. Nous allons au Terrier, vous vous rappelez ?

\- Je veux une histoire de Noël, répète-t-il comme un enfant qui fait un caprice.

Je soupire.

\- Il faisait vraiment très, très froid ce jour là; il neigeait depuis le matin et maintenant il faisait déjà sombre; le soir approchait, le soir du dernier jour de l'année. Au milieu des rafales, par ce froid glacial, une pauvre petite fille marchait pieds nus dans la rue. Dans son vieux tablier, elle portait des allumettes…

\- Pas celle-là.

\- Laquelle alors ?

\- Vous savez bien.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Chaque année, c'est la même chose, comme une mise en scène bien rôdée entre nous. Cette histoire, il l'a déjà entendue des dizaines de fois.

\- Comme vous voulez. Tout commença un jour de novembre 2004…

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **25 novembre 2004**

Gawain Robards regardait ses hommes s'installer dans la petite salle de réunion. Ils parlaient, plaisantaient, faisant bruyamment racler les chaises sur le sol.

 _De vrais gamins,_ pensa-t-il en les couvant d'un regard presque paternel.

Il dirigeait la section des Aurors depuis la fin de la guerre, après que Kingsley Shacklebolt ait été appelé aux fonctions de Ministre de la Magie. Bien sûr, la défaite de Voldemort et l'emprisonnement de la plupart des Mangemorts avaient considérablement modifié les conditions et la nature du travail des Aurors. Ils étaient beaucoup moins nombreux et leurs missions moins périlleuses mais ils restaient tous très motivés par leur métier.

C'est pour ça que Gawain les appréciait. Il était fier d'eux. Enfin… la plupart du temps.

\- Bon, les gars…

\- Hé !

\- Oui, désolé les filles…

Demelza Robins, Laura Madley et Eleanor Brandstone étaient les seules femmes du groupe et elles entendaient bien qu'on ne les oublie pas.

\- Nous sommes le 25 novembre… Vous vous doutez donc de la raison pour laquelle je vous ai demandé de venir, commença-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

Vu les regards interloqués que les Aurors échangeaient, manifestement ils ne savaient pas. Gawain réprima un soupir. C'était pas gagné…

Pour autant, il ne perdit pas son entrain et continua :

\- Cette année, nous allons tout donner ! Cette année, je veux voir la tête déconfite de Perkins lorsqu'on nous remettra le Trophée ! Cette année, c'en est terminé de la suprématie de Sainte-Mangouste ! CETTE ANNEE NOUS ALLONS GAGNER LA COUPE !

Il termina son petit laïus, le regard brillant, un doigt vengeur brandi en l'air comme pour ajouter à l'importance de l'événement, attendant une réaction de l'assemblée. Il fut déçu de constater que ladite assemblée se contentait de le fixer d'un œil bovin.

\- Chef, dit finalement Ron Weasley. C'est leur quatrième victoire consécutive. Ne devrait-on pas plutôt admettre qu'ils sont plus forts que nous et laisser tomber ? Arrêter de nous ridiculiser ? On les bat à plates coutures au Quidditch, c'est tout ce qui compte non ? conclut-il d'un ton goguenard.

Des rires fusèrent un peu partout dans la salle.

\- Weasley ! rugit Robards. Comment osez-vous ! Un Auror ne renonce jamais !

\- Mais Chef, dit le voisin de Weasley. Vous savez bien qu'ils sont intouchables !

\- Faux Potter ! Ils sont juste mieux organisés que nous ! Mais ça va changer ! Parce que j'ai un plan ! Et c'est vous Potter qui allez le mettre à exécution et faire en sorte que le Trophée du Tournoi des Chorales de Noël soit sur mon bureau le 18 décembre prochain !

\- Quoi ? Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que cette affaire nécessite tous vos talents d'enquêteur.

Robards sortit du tiroir de son bureau une boîte plate et carrée.

Avec la fin de la guerre et sous l'impulsion de Kingsley Shacklebolt, le monde sorcier s'était sérieusement modernisé. Un nouveau département avait d'ailleurs vu le jour au Ministère : le département des technologies magiques. La direction en avait été confiée à Lee Jordan à qui on avait demandé de développer divers appareils inspirés de la technologie moldue mais adaptés à la pratique de la magie.

C'est ainsi que les sorciers disposaient désormais de téléviseurs diffusant les chaînes moldues mais également Magic TV, une chaîne cent pour cent sorcière, d'ordinateurs permettant l'accès à WizzWeb, l'internet sorcier et d'appareils d'enregistrement et de lecture fonctionnant à la manière d'un lecteur CD ou DVD.

Robards brandit donc la petite boîte qui était l'équivalent sorcier d'un DVD.

\- J'ai ici l'enregistrement magique du concours de l'année dernière. Ce que je vous demande Potter, c'est de regarder et écouter cet enregistrement autant de fois que nécessaire pour comprendre ce qui nous manque et comment y remédier. C'est bien compris ? C'est votre priorité. J'attends vos conclusions pour ce vendredi.

\- Quoi ? Vendredi ? Mais c'est… demain !

\- Oui. Et alors ? Vous aviez mieux à faire de votre soirée ?

\- Ben… un peu… oui…

\- Vous annulerez. En devenant Auror, vous avez choisi d'œuvrer pour la justice Potter ! Et il est juste que nous gagnions enfin ce Tournoi !

Harry grommela quelque chose comme « n'importe quoi… soirée ruinée…».

\- Un problème Potter ?

\- Non, chef, maugréa le concerné.

\- Parfait ! On se revoit demain à la même heure.

Tout le monde quitta la réunion en commentant allègrement l'infortune de leur collègue.

Ron et Harry regagnèrent quant à eux leur bureau en traînant les pieds.

\- Je suis désolé mon vieux, dit Harry en se laissant lourdement tomber sur sa chaise. Vous irez au Pilgrim sans moi…

\- Pfff… quelle plaie ! Il est vraiment cinglé…

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire… Cette obsession qu'il a pour le Tournoi des Chorales de Noël est totalement dingue !

\- Tu parles ! Il y attache plus d'importance qu'au Tournoi de Quidditch ! Et celui-là on le remporte chaque année ! A croire qu'il n'en a rien à foutre !

\- Bon… ben, je pense que je n'ai pas le choix, dit Harry, fataliste, en contemplant la petite boîte en plastique.

Cette soirée promettait d'être longue.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Les bras chargés, Harry referma la porte de son appartement d'un coup de pied et alla directement poser ses courses sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il ôta ensuite sa veste qu'il jeta négligemment sur l'une des chaises hautes avant d'enlever ses chaussures et de se laisser tomber dans l'immense et ultra confortable divan de son salon.

Il soupira d'aise. Il adorait son appartement.

Harry en avait fait l'acquisition cinq ans plus tôt. A l'époque, il vivait dans la maison du Square Grimmaurd, un endroit qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement, tant il était chargé de souvenirs plus mauvais les uns que les autres. Plusieurs de ses amis l'avaient incité à vendre l'immeuble mais lui répugnait à s'en séparer parce qu'il était l'une des dernières choses ayant appartenu à son regretté parrain.

Finalement, ce fut une réflexion d'Hermione qui l'avait décidé. Alors qu'elle l'aidait à aménager une petite bibliothèque dans le salon du premier étage, elle avait trouvé Harry arrêté devant la tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogique des Black.

\- Il faudrait vraiment qu'on trouve une solution pour décoller cette vieillerie du mur, avait-elle dit.

\- C'est mission impossible. A l'époque, Sirius avait déjà essayé par tous les sorts possibles et imaginables… Merlin sait combien il détestait cette tapisserie.

\- Hm… oui. Comme toute cette maison d'ailleurs.

Il l'avait regardée quitter la pièce, les yeux ronds. Hermione avait raison : Sirius détestait cette maison. Elle représentait tout ce contre quoi il s'était rebellé. Harry n'honorait pas sa mémoire en voulant la garder, coûte que coûte. Bien au contraire.

Le lendemain, il avait contacté une agence immobilière pour s'occuper de la vente. Celle-ci prit un peu de temps, mais au bout du compte il était parvenu à s'en défaire à très bon prix. Grâce à cela, il avait pu s'acheter un splendide appartement entièrement rénové, sur Dorset Square, dans le quartier animé de Marylebone.

L'endroit était vaste et lumineux, décoré dans un style classique et moderne à la fois, mêlant les tons taupes, crème et chocolat. Harry appréciait particulièrement la vue qu'il avait sur le Square ainsi que la proximité de Regent's Park, où il aimait aller se promener en toutes saisons.

A contrecœur, il se releva et retourna à la cuisine s'occuper de ses courses. Tant qu'à devoir passer la soirée collé à son téléviseur, autant être en bonne compagnie. Il retira du sac une bouteille d'Ogden's Old et un assortiment de sushis qu'il posa sur un plateau. Et tandis qu'il rangeait le reste de ses provisions dans les placards et dans le frigo, il pensa à Ron, Neville et les autres qui étaient réunis au Pilgrim pour fêter l'anniversaire de Seamus.

Même s'il râlait d'être obligé de rester chez lui rien que pour satisfaire le caprice de son patron, il se disait que, finalement, il valait mieux qu'il ne soit pas présent à cette fête…

Sa rupture avec Seamus datait de presque trois mois mais l'irlandais lui en tenait toujours rigueur. Sans être ouvertement hostile, Harry sentait bien qu'il ne lui avait pas pardonné son manque d'investissement dans leur couple.

Pourtant Harry se sentait bien avec Seamus. Ils avaient les mêmes centres d'intérêts, les mêmes amis, ils passaient du bon temps ensemble, surtout au lit. Tout semblait parfait… sauf qu'Harry n'était pas amoureux. Contrairement à Seamus.

Ils avaient atteint le point de non-retour le jour de leur premier anniversaire de vie commune. Ce soir-là, Harry était rentré tard. Avec Ron et Dean, ils avaient fêté la capture d'un trafiquant de potions qui leur menait la vie dure depuis plusieurs mois et il avait complètement oublié que Seamus l'attendait.

\- Oh merde, avait-il seulement trouvé à dire quand il avait vu la table de la salle à manger somptueusement dressée, avec un repas élaboré qui refroidissait par-dessus.

\- En effet Harry, avait répliqué Seamus, le regard noir.

\- Je… je suis désolé… vraiment… on a arrêté un trafiquant et…

\- Je ne veux rien savoir ! Tu as toujours une excuse… le travail, Ron, encore le travail… Je suis où moi là-dedans Harry ? Hein ? Je suis où ?

\- Enfin Seamus, ce n'est pas si grave… On peut remettre ça à demain. C'est promis, demain, je rentre tôt et je t'invite dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville ! Je peux même réserver une chambre d'hôtel et on…

\- Non.

Harry n'avait jamais vu le regard de son petit-ami aussi froid et dénué d'expression.

\- C'était aujourd'hui Harry. Pas hier, pas demain. Aujourd'hui.

Puis il avait traversé la pièce, passant à côté de lui sans même le regarder. Arrivé dans le couloir, il s'était retourné et avait dit :

\- En fait, je dois te remercier. Tu m'as évité de faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Je croyais pouvoir faire ton bonheur Harry. De toute évidence, je me suis trompé… Mais ce qui me rend le plus triste, c'est que je viens à douter que quiconque y parvienne jamais…

En disant cela, il avait posé quelque chose sur la console de l'entrée. La porte de l'appartement avait claqué mais Harry ne l'avait pas entendue. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la petite boîte en velours noir que Seamus avait laissée.

Harry secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées. Il prit son plateau et le déposa sur la table basse du salon où se trouvait déjà un stylo et un bloc-notes. Il prit ensuite le DVD qu'il inséra dans le lecteur. Il s'assit en tailleur sur l'épaisse moquette ivoire et se servit un premier verre de whisky au moment où il mettait l'appareil en marche.

\- C'est parti, murmura-t-il alors que le visage souriant de Blaise Zabini envahissait l'écran.

Deux heures et trois verres de whisky plus tard, Harry avait noirci plusieurs pages de son carnet. Exactement comme quand il visionnait les vidéos de scènes de crime, il avait scrupuleusement noté tous les détails.

Il posa son verre et commença à relire ses notes. Au bout de sa lecture, il les jeta en vrac sur la table. Il arracha une page vierge à son carnet et écrivit seulement deux mots.

Demain, il aurait des choses à dire, c'était certain… mais pas forcément ce que Gawain Robards voulait entendre. Il espérait en tout cas qu'après cela, son patron le laisse tranquille. Il avait entendu suffisamment de chants de Noël pour le reste de sa vie.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **26 novembre 2004**

\- Je vois que vous avez pris votre mission au sérieux, dit Robards, en voyant Harry installer côte à côte deux écrans de télévision et deux lecteurs de DVD.

\- Oui Chef.

\- Bien, bien, dit-il en se frottant les mains. Quelles sont vos conclusions ? Nous vous écoutons.

Il s'écarta du pupitre pour permettre à Harry de s'y installer.

\- Mes conclusions Chef, dit Harry en prenant l'unique page qu'il avait conservée, c'est que nous avons perdu ce concours pour une bonne raison. Plusieurs mêmes. L'essentielle étant qu'ils sont foutrement bons alors que nous, nous sommes nuls. Définitivement et profondément nuls.

Robards regarda son Auror avec des yeux de strangulot tandis que les autres explosaient de rire.

\- Et pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi vous parvenez à une conclusion aussi… catégorique ? demanda-t-il, un air furieusement vexé sur le visage.

\- Mais certainement, dit Harry en enclenchant les deux lecteurs simultanément.

Sur l'écran de gauche apparut la chorale de Sainte-Mangouste, sur celui de droite la chorale des Aurors.

\- La première chose que vous remarquerez, dit Harry, ce sont les tenues.

Zabini et sa vingtaine de condisciples portaient de splendides et luxueuses robes de sorcier, parfaitement identiques, d'un beau bleu roi rebrodé de fils dorés. Ils arboraient tous, et Blaise en particulier, un sourire éblouissant. Quelques plans pris dans la foule montraient d'ailleurs les femmes qui le regardaient d'un air gourmand et énamouré. Ron bondit littéralement sur sa chaise quand il reconnut Hermione, qui semblait totalement subjuguée par le beau métis.

Du côté des Aurors par contre, c'était plutôt… bigarré. La robe verte de Ron jurait horriblement à côté de celle, toute rose de Demelza Robins. Laura Madley ressemblait à un grinchebourdon dans sa tunique rayée jaune et noire, sans parler de celle de Graham Pritchard qui semblait dater du siècle dernier. Quant à Harry et Dean, on ne les remarquaient même pas tellement leurs tenues étaient passe-partout.

\- Ça se passe de commentaire, dit Harry. Passons maintenant au plus important.

Il enclencha le lecteur et une version a capella de _Joy to the World_ résonna dans la petite salle de réunion.

\- Je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire que c'est objectivement superbe, dit-il quand le morceau prit fin. Comparons maintenant avec notre prestation.

A peine avait-il appuyé sur la touche _play_ du second lecteur qu'une sorte de cacophonie les prit aux oreilles.

\- Par Merlin, c'est nous ça ? questionna Laura Madley, incrédule.

\- Oui, c'est nous, confirma Harry.

\- Oh merde.

\- Comment ça se fait qu'on ne s'en soit pas rendu compte ? interrogea à son tour Graham Pritchard. Sur le moment, ça semblait pas mal pourtant…

\- Il faut croire qu'on ne s'entend pas chanter, dit Harry.

Il coupa l'enregistrement afin d'abréger leurs souffrances.

\- Voilà. En un mot comme en cent : c'est nul.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais hier, intervint Ron. Autant arrêter de nous ridiculiser !

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord Weasley, répliqua Robards. Potter a identifié nos faiblesses… nous allons maintenant les corriger ! Potter, à vous de jouer !

Harry fixa son patron avec des yeux ronds.

\- Quoi ? Mais que voulez-vous que je fasse ? dit-il, la panique dans la voix.

\- Faites en sorte que nous devenions… ça ! répliqua Gawain en montrant du doigt l'écran de droite.

\- Mais… j'en suis incapable ! se lamenta Harry. Je… je n'y connais rien… Je ne…

Robards ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer et quitta la salle de réunion.

Désespéré, Harry se tourna vers l'écran sur lequel Blaise Zabini souriait toujours de toutes ses dents.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry s'écroula sur son bureau, la tête entre les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour mériter ça…

\- Ce type est un malade ! martela Ron en prenant un chocogrenouille dans un large pot rempli de sucreries qui trônait sur le coin de son bureau. T'en veux un ?

Harry acquiesça et réceptionna au vol la petite boîte pentagonale. Rien de tel que le chocolat pour se remonter le moral.

\- En tout cas… il y en a une qui va devoir me donner des explications ! dit Ron d'un ton coléreux.

\- Qui ?

\- Hermione ! Non mais… tu l'as vue ?

\- Bah, tempéra Harry… elle était juste…

\- Juste quoi ? Encore un peu, elle se mettait à baver sur lui !

\- Qui bavait sur qui ?

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la porte d'où provenait la voix.

\- Salut Ginny ! dit Harry.

\- Salut frangine, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? demanda Ron en reprenant un autre chocogrenouille.

\- Viktor doit voir Dubois au Département des Sports magiques. Comme la discussion promet d'être longue et ennuyeuse, je viens passer le temps ici.

Ginny était en couple avec Viktor Krum. Ils s'étaient rapprochés après que le bulgare soit devenu l'entraîneur des Harpies de Holyhead, l'équipe de Quidditch au sein de laquelle elle évoluait comme attrapeuse depuis cinq ans. Après deux ans de vie commune, ils songeaient maintenant à se marier et à fonder une famille.

Harry était sincèrement heureux pour Ginny et reconnaissant à Viktor d'avoir réussi où lui avait échoué.

Ginny et lui étaient sortis ensemble juste après la fin de la guerre. Pour Ginny, ç'avait été comme de vivre un rêve éveillé : elle sortait avec celui dont elle était amoureuse depuis ses douze ans, le Survivant, Celui-qui-a-vaincu, et bientôt elle serait celle qui porterait son nom et ses enfants. Mais le rêve avait pris fin brutalement un an plus tard, en juin 1999, le jour où la Gazette du Sorcier avait publié une photo dudit Survivant en train d'embrasser un jeune homme blond, inconnu du grand public.

Pour Harry, ce fut la fin du monde : non seulement parce qu'il s'était rendu compte que ce baiser l'avait excité plus sûrement que tous ceux échangés avec Ginny mais aussi et surtout, parce qu'il allait devoir affronter la colère de Ron et du reste de la famille Weasley. Et ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir... Mais les Weasley étant ce qu'ils étaient, ils avaient fini par comprendre que Harry n'avait jamais voulu blesser intentionnellement Ginny.

Celle-ci n'avait cependant pas fait preuve de la même mansuétude. Dire qu'elle était furieuse était très en-dessous de la réalité.

Les jours qui avaient suivi la « révélation », Harry avait commencé par recevoir des beuglantes. Il avait pris son mal en patience, considérant que son ex petite-amie avait le droit d'être en colère.

La situation s'était enlisée quand il avait commencé à recevoir des courriers de menaces, pour devenir clairement inquiétante le jour où il avait trouvé sur le pas de sa porte, soigneusement empaqueté, un rat mort. Pour autant, Harry avait refusé de déposer plainte ou même d'en parler à Ron. Il se contentait d'envoyer à Ginny des dizaines de courriers dans lesquels il s'excusait du mal qu'il lui avait fait.

Cela avait duré un an et demi. Dix-huit mois durant lesquels Harry n'avait pu construire aucune relation sérieuse avec qui que ce soit.

Jusqu'à ce soir du 21 décembre 2000. L'Ecole Supérieure de Sorcellerie où Harry suivait ses études d'Auror organisait une soirée pour fêter la fin des partiels et le début des vacances de Noël. Peu avant 22 heures, Harry avait reçu un message de Ginny, disant qu'elle l'attendait sur le terrain de Quidditch, pour « parler ». Désireux de mettre fin à cette situation intenable qu'il vivait depuis des mois, il s'y était rendu sans attendre.

Mal lui en avait pris. A peine arrivé, Ginny l'avait immobilisé, lui retirant tous ses vêtements excepté son caleçon. Elle l'avait ensuite ligoté à une chaise au moyen d'un _incarcerem_ et lui avait accroché au cou un petit panneau sur lequel était écrit : « Je suis un trou du cul ». Avant de s'en aller et pour faire bonne mesure, elle avait lancé un Maléfice de Chauve-Furie. Harry était resté là plus d'une heure, transis de froid et rendu à moitié chauve par les bestioles enragées qui lui arrachaient les cheveux, avant qu'un autre étudiant ne le trouve et ne le libère.

Cet épisode ne s'était cependant pas reproduit. Cinq jours plus tard, soit le lendemain de Noël, Ginny avait volontairement intégré un centre psychomagique. Elle en était ressortie un mois plus tard, complètement transformée. Toute colère envolée, elle avait demandé pardon à Harry. Celui-ci ne souhaitant rien d'autre que tourner la page, il l'avait pardonnée et depuis lors, ils étaient redevenus bons amis.

\- Alors ? Qui bavait sur qui ? redemanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le coin du bureau de son frère et en prenant une pleine poignée de couinesouris en sucre dans le bol.

\- Hermione et Zabini ! grinça Ron. Au concert de Noël de l'année dernière, elle bavait littéralement sur ce serpentard de malheur ! Je l'ai vu sur l'enregistrement !

Ginny éclata de rire.

\- Par Merlin, Ron ! On bave toutes sur Blaise Zabini ! C'est l'Homme avec un grand H, la quintessence de la masculinité, le mâle alpha, le…

\- Par pitié, ça suffit ! s'énerva-t-il. Je me demande ce que dirait Viktor s'il t'entendait…

\- Et pourquoi au juste vous regardiez l'enregistrement du concert de Noël, éluda-t-elle habilement.

Harry lui résuma la situation.

\- Donc, me voilà obligé de trouver une solution pour nous transformer en play-boys mélomanes alors que je n'y connais strictement rien ! conclut-il.

\- Tu n'as qu'à demander de l'aide à quelqu'un qui s'y connaît, répondit Ginny.

\- Ah oui ? A qui ?

\- Oui, à qui ? répéta Ron. Apparemment personne ne peut rivaliser avec le grand Zabini, cracha-t-il avec dédain en enfournant plusieurs Fondants du Chaudron.

\- Bien sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un, répliqua-t-elle comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Harry se rembrunit soudainement. Il avait parfaitement compris de qui Ginny voulait parler. Ce qui n'était manifestement pas le cas de Ron.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Ginny, dit Harry. De toute façon, il refusera.

\- De qui parle-t-on ? demanda Ron.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, répondit Ginny sans faire attention à son frère. Et puis ça ne te coûte rien de lui demander…

\- Bon sang, de qui s'agit-il ? insista le rouquin.

\- Ça c'est toi qui le dit, souffla Harry.

\- BORDEL ! REPONDEZ-MOI !

Ginny tourna la tête vers Ron et le regarda comme s'il était l'idiot du village.

\- Malefoy, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Quoi Malefoy ?

\- Celui qui pourrait vous aider ! Par Merlin, Ron, suis un peu la conversation, râla Ginny.

Ron regarda alternativement sa sœur et son ami.

\- C'est une blague… Harry, tu ne peux pas sérieusement penser à demander l'aide de la fouine, quand même ?

\- A vrai dire, si.

Un bruit bizarre sortit de la bouche de Ron, sorte de son hybride entre un mugissement et un pleur de bébé.

\- Bon… Il est temps que je m'en aille, Ron devient pénible, dit Ginny en sautant en bas du bureau.

Elle prit quelques _sherbets_ au citron dans le pot à confiseries et sortit du local en agitant la main, laissant un Harry désemparé.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

L'après-midi fut interminable. Ron n'arrêta pas de râler. Il maudissait et critiquait Malefoy à tel point que Harry finit par se mettre en colère.

\- … ce connard stupide et malfaisant ! Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu être engagé au Ministère ! Qui sait s'il ne va pas un jour nous tuer avec un portoloin trafiqué. On devrait…

\- LA FERME RON ! hurla Harry. IL N'EST NI STUPIDE, NI MALFAISANT ! ET IL A AUTANT LE DROIT QUE NOUS DE TRAVAILLER ICI ! QUANT A SES PORTOLOINS, JE N'EN AI JAMAIS UTILISE DE MEILLEURS ! CE SONT LES SEULS AVEC LESQUELS JE NE ME PLANTE PAS A L'ARRIVEE !

Harry termina sa tirade, les joues rouges et le souffle court. Ron le regardait avec stupéfaction et crainte à la fois.

\- Tu… tu défends la fouine…

\- Je ne défends personne ! bougonna Harry. Et arrête de l'appeler comme ça.

\- Tu le défends, répéta Ron.

\- OUI ! ET ALORS ?

Ron expira bruyamment.

\- Je vais mettre ça sur le compte de l'esprit de Noël, dit-il en agitant les mains. C'est ça… C'est bientôt Noël… tu as décidé d'être… gentil avec la f… avec Malefoy. Ok, pas de problème. Le 2 janvier, tout redeviendra comme avant.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de soupirer. Ron était son meilleur ami et il espérait bien qu'il le serait pour le restant de sa vie, mais là, il était à deux doigts de lui coller son poing dans la figure. Il en avait marre d'être le seul à essayer de passer outre les vieilles rivalités entre Gryffondor et Serpentard.

\- Il a changé, dit-il sans vraiment l'espoir que Ron le prenne au sérieux.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

Le regard bleu vif de Ron se fit plus inquisiteur et déstabilisa Harry autant que sa question.

\- Je… je le sais, c'est tout.

Ron pinça les lèvres et se leva.

\- Fais comme tu veux Harry. Va donc lui demander son aide. Mais s'il t'envoie sur les roses en se foutant de ta gueule comme il sait si bien le faire, ne viens pas pleurer chez moi !

\- Et s'il accepte ?

\- Alors, je lui donnerai une chance. Mais que les choses soient claires : je ne lui fais pas confiance.

Sur ces mots, il prit son manteau et quitta le bureau.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Il était dix-neuf heures passées quand Harry se décida à descendre au niveau 6, lequel abritait le Département des Transports Magiques, et notamment l'Office des Portoloins. A cette heure-ci, le Ministère était presque complètement vide, ce qui était une bonne chose. Au risque de se faire jeter, il n'avait pas envie que ce soit devant témoins.

Malefoy travaillait souvent très tard le soir. Harry le savait parce que Mark O'Neal, le collègue de Malefoy, le lui avait dit un jour où il était, une fois de plus, descendu à leur bureau pour prendre livraison de plusieurs portoloins.

Harry aurait très bien pu attendre qu'on les lui amène mais il préférait aller les chercher lui-même. Quand il arrivait, il était toujours joyeusement salué par Mark, tandis que Malefoy se contentait d'un bref « Potter », murmuré du bout des lèvres. Commençait ensuite l'incessant et prolifique babillage de Mark O'Neal qu'Harry n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, se contentant de hocher la tête au moment opportun. Le reste du temps, il était captivé par les gestes de Malefoy. Il aurait pu regarder pendant des heures ses longues mains blanches choisir soigneusement l'objet dont il se servirait, le préparer et jeter le sort adéquat.

Contre toute attente, Draco Malefoy n'avait pas choisi de se spécialiser en potions. En fait, il n'était pas aussi doué dans cette matière que tout le monde le pensait. Cette rumeur, il ne la devait qu'au favoritisme dont il avait bénéficié de la part de Severus Rogue, et il en était parfaitement conscient. Par contre, il était naturellement et redoutablement doué pour les sortilèges et les enchantements. Il avait donc choisi cette filière lors de son inscription à l'Ecole Supérieure de Sorcellerie. Il était ensuite parti pour les Etats-Unis pour y suivre une spécialisation avant de revenir sur le sol anglais et intégrer l'Office des Portoloins, où sa magie fine et délicate produisait de véritables merveilles.

Harry sentait tout de suite si le Portoloin qu'il utilisait avait été réalisé par Malefoy ou non. Les siens étaient beaucoup plus souples, plus maniables. Leur processus de déplacement était plus fluide, de sorte qu'avec eux, jamais Harry ne s'était étalé à l'arrivée. Contrairement à ceux de Mark O'Neal.

Alors qu'il sortait de l'ascenseur, Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer et ses paumes devenir moites. Il les frotta rapidement à sa robe de sorcier, maudissant ce stress qu'il ne parvenait pas à gérer. Après tout, quel était le problème ? Il allait demander son aide à Malefoy. Celui-ci accepterait ou non. Pas de quoi fouetter un nifleur.

Il avança résolument dans le hall désert, bien décidé à en finir rapidement.

Alors qu'il tournait à l'angle du couloir qui menait au bureau de Malefoy, il entendit quelqu'un qui chantait. Interloqué tout d'abord, il soupira de mécontentement ensuite. A tous les coups, c'était O'Neal qui faisait des heures sup. Il allait rebrousser chemin quand il se fit la réflexion que cette voix était très différente de celle, un peu nasillarde du collègue de Malefoy.

Se pourrait-il que…

Il continua d'avancer, le plus silencieusement possible. La porte du bureau était ouverte. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour voir Malefoy, seul, de dos, en train de ranger des objets hétéroclites dans de grands bacs… en chantant. Harry se recula et resta à côté de la porte. Il ne voulait pas briser ce moment.

 _I know I stand in line, (Je sais que j'attends patiemment)_

 _Until you think you have the time (Jusqu'à ce que tu trouves le temps)_

 _To spend an evening with me (De passer une soirée avec moi)_

 _And if we go some place to dance (Et si on va quelque part pour danser)_

 _I know that there's a chance (Je sais qu'il y a une bonne chance)_

 _You won't be leaving with me (Que tu ne repartes pas avec moi)_

 _And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place (Et puis après on s'arrête dans un petit endroit tranquille)_

 _And have a drink or two (Et on boit un verre ou deux)_

 _And then I go and spoil it all (Et puis me voilà, je gâche tout)_

 _By saying something stupid like (En disant une idiotie comme)_

 _I love you (Je t'aime)_

La voix de Malefoy était douce, un peu rauque, empreinte d'une chaleur et d'une émotion en totale contradiction avec sa personne. Il se dégageait du chant une sorte d'intimité, mâtinée de souffrance, si bien que Harry se demanda s'il pensait à quelqu'un en chantant cette chanson.

 _I can see it in your eyes (Je peux le voir dans tes yeux)_

 _You still despise the same old lies (Tu méprises toujours les mêmes vieux mensonges)_

 _You heard the night before (Que tu as entendus la veille)_

 _And though it's just a line to you (Et même si pour toi ce n'est qu'une phrase)_

 _For me it's true (Pour moi c'est vrai)_

 _It never seemed so right before (Ça ne m'a jamais semblé si juste avant)_

 _I practice everyday (Je m'entraîne chaque jour)_

 _To find some clever lines to say (Pour trouver de belles phrases à te dire)_

 _To make the meaning come true (Pour exprimer ce que je ressens)_

 _But then I think I'll wait (Mais alors je pense que je vais attendre)_

 _Until the evening gets late (Jusqu'à tard en soirée)_

 _And I'm alone with you (Que je sois seul avec toi)_

 _The time is right (C'est le moment idéal)_

 _Your perfume fills my head (Ton parfum remplit mon esprit)_

 _The stars get red (Les étoiles tournent au rouge)_

 _And oh, the night's so blue (Et oh, la nuit est si bleue)_

 _And then I go and spoil it all (Et puis me voilà, je gâche tout)_

 _By saying something stupid like (En disant une idiotie comme)_

 _I love you (Je t'aime)_

Harry sentit une oppression désagréable dans sa poitrine. Il n'eut soudain plus du tout envie d'entendre la suite de la chanson. Il repartit silencieusement sur ses pas jusqu'au bout du couloir, puis se remit en route en prenant bien soin de faire claquer ses talons au sol.

Comme il s'y attendait, la voix se tut brutalement.

Quand il arriva dans le bureau, Malefoy était debout devant sa table de travail, comme si de rien n'était, en train de retourner sous toutes les coutures une cannette en fer blanc à moitié écrasée.

\- Bonsoir Malefoy.

\- Potter, dit-il sans même lever les yeux.

Il dédaigna la cannette pour une tasse ébréchée.

\- Quel est le problème avec cette cannette ? demanda Harry.

\- Mm… La prise est idéale pour un seul voyageur. Pas pour deux. Cette tasse fera mieux l'affaire… Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas ici seulement pour t'émouvoir du sort d'une vieille cannette de soda. Que veux-tu ?

Malefoy avait dit tout cela d'un ton profondément ennuyé, sans jamais croiser le regard de son interlocuteur.

\- J'ai… hm… j'ai besoin de toi.

Les yeux gris se relevèrent enfin et malgré le fait que Malefoy soit le maître dans l'art de masquer ses émotions, ils trahirent l'espace d'une seconde, la surprise de leur propriétaire.

\- Tu as… besoin de moi…? J'ai dû mal entendre.

\- Tu as parfaitement entendu.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

Il avait délaissé son travail et fixait Harry droit dans les yeux, les bras croisés sur son torse.

 _Nous y sommes,_ se dit Harry. _Ça passe ou ça casse._

Harry se lança dans son explication qui lui sembla pitoyablement longue et laborieuse. Quand il eut terminé, Malefoy n'avait pas toujours pas bougé, ni prononcé le moindre mot. Un silence dérangeant s'installa entre les deux hommes.

\- Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que…

\- Si je résume bien, coupa ce dernier, tu veux que je fasse de toi et de… je ne trouve même pas de mots pour qualifier tes collègues décérébrés, Potter… Bref, tu veux que je fasse de vous une chorale aussi performante que celle de Blaise… Autant me demander de changer le plomb en or.

\- Oui… c'est un peu ça… Mais je te prierais de ne pas insulter mes collègues.

\- A quoi bon ? D'après ce que tu me dis, ils y parviennent très bien tous seuls !

\- Bon, souffla Harry. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Restons-en là, ajouta-t-il en tournant les talons.

\- Potter ! Attends ! dit Malefoy avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps d'atteindre la porte. Pourquoi moi ?

Harry s'attendait à cette question. Mais ce n'était pas autant qu'il serait facile d'y répondre.

\- Parce que… je ne sais pas… A vrai dire, je n'en pensé à aucune personne à part toi, dit-il, toujours dos à Malefoy.

\- C'est d'accord.

Harry se retourna d'un bloc.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai dit que j'étais d'accord. A une condition. Deux, en fait.

\- Lesquelles ?

\- La première : personne, je dis bien personne, ne conteste mes directives. Vous ferez exactement ce que je vous dirai et quand je vous le dirai.

\- A partir du moment où on te demande ton aide, ce n'est pas pour t'ignorer, répliqua Harry. Sauf si tu essayes de nous humilier.

\- Tout le monde saura que je vous aide. Si vous êtes humiliés, je le serai aussi. Et ce n'est clairement pas dans mes projets.

\- D'accord. Et la deuxième condition ?

Malefoy expira et baissa la tête un moment. Quand il la releva, Harry cru voir une imperceptible douleur se refléter dans ses yeux.

\- Si on gagne, je serai en droit de te demander ce que je veux.

\- Mais…

\- C'est le deal Potter. Tu viens me réclamer mon aide. Je te l'offre. A toi de me montrer que tu me fais confiance.

Harry passa nerveusement la main sur sa nuque. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire confiance à Malefoy. Mais il voulait essayer.

\- Ça marche, dit-il.

Draco lui sourit. Du même sourire éblouissant que ce soir de décembre, quatre ans auparavant. Harry ferma brièvement les yeux pour chasser les souvenirs qui affluaient avec beaucoup trop de précision.

\- Merci Malefoy, dit-il. Quand commençons-nous ?

\- Nous n'avons que trois semaines devant nous. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

\- Que penses-tu de nous réunir dimanche, chez moi. Vers 14 heures ?

\- Très bien.

\- Tu sais encore où…

\- Oui. Je sais encore où tu habites.

Harry hocha la tête et quitta le bureau, plus déstabilisé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **28 novembre 2004**

\- Je te préviens Harry… s'il fait le moindre commentaire désagréable sur Hermione ou sur ma famille, je lui explose sa tête de fouine ! Tu as compris ?

\- Oui Ron, soupira Harry. C'est la cinquième fois que tu le dis… je pense avoir compris.

\- Parce que tu as peut-être décidé de lui faire confiance mais pas moi ! Alors…

\- Alors c'est bon comme ça Ron !

Harry soupira avec exaspération en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Tu m'as dit l'autre jour que tu lui donnerais une chance…

\- C'est vrai. Et je n'ai qu'une parole… J'espère seulement que Malefoy peut en dire autant.

Du bruit dans la cheminée mit fin à leur discussion. Harry alla débloquer l'ouverture et bientôt son salon fut envahi d'un joyeux brouhaha. Ses collègues Aurors s'égayèrent dans la pièce comme s'ils étaient chez eux.

\- Alors Harry, demanda Demelza en se laissant tomber dans l'un des canapés, c'est qui ce type qui va faire de nous des superstars ?

\- Hé bien… le voilà, je crois, dit-il au moment où un ronflement de flammes vertes se faisait à nouveau entendre.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'âtre d'où Draco Malefoy sortait avec l'élégance qui le caractérisait.

\- Bonjour, dit-il poliment.

\- C'est… c'est lui… notre solution miracle ? bégaya Dean.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- J'y crois pas…

\- C'est impossible !

Les seules personnes qui semblaient heureuses de voir Malefoy étaient Graham Pritchard et Adrian Pucey, deux anciens Serpentards.

\- Hé Malefoy ! Comment vas-tu ? s'exclama Graham.

\- Si je m'attendais à te voir ici, dit Adrian.

Ils s'avancèrent pour lui serrer chaleureusement la main. Draco se détendit quelque peu face à cette présence amicale.

\- Harry… c'est sérieux ? demanda Laura Madley.

\- Oui, ça l'est. Malefoy est ici pour nous aider. Volontairement.

Les Aurors se tournèrent alors vers Ron Weasley qui n'avait encore rien dit jusque là. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

\- Harry a décidé de lui faire confiance, dit-il. Laissons-lui une chance.

Un grand silence accueillit cette déclaration avant que Dean Thomas ne dise :

\- Bon alors Malefoy… explique-nous un peu comment on va mettre la pâtée à ton meilleur ami ?

Quelques rires fusèrent et l'atmosphère se détendit considérablement. Harry adressa un sourire à Ron en guise de remerciement silencieux.

Pendant ce temps, Draco avait enlevé sa cape de voyage sous laquelle il portait une tenue moldue : un jeans, un pull en laine bleu foncé par dessus une chemise blanche. Le tout lui allait tellement bien que Harry avait peine à détacher ses yeux de lui.

\- Harry ! l'interpella Eleanor Brandstone. Quand tu auras fini de mater Malefoy, tu penseras peut-être à nous ramener des bièraubeurres ?

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais je… jamais…

Les pathétiques bégayements de Harry furent noyés par les rires tonitruants des autres Aurors. Il s'enfuit dans la cuisine sans remarquer le sourire en coin du principal intéressé.

Lorsque tout le monde fut en possession d'une bièraubeurre bien fraîche et confortablement installé dans les fauteuils, Draco Malefoy prit la parole.

\- Bon, commencez déjà par me montrer ce que vous avez fait l'année dernière, histoire de me faire une idée de l'ampleur de ma tâche...

\- Il le faut vraiment ? se lamenta Ernie McMillan qui n'était pas encore remis du visionnage précédent.

\- C'est même indispensable.

Harry inséra le DVD dans le lecteur et le mit en route. Aussitôt, la pièce fut emplie de sons improbables et dissonants. Durant tout le visionnage, Malefoy fixa l'écran avec attention, sans manifester la moindre émotion. Quand la brillante prestation des Aurors fut enfin terminée, il resta parfaitement stoïque et silencieux.

\- Alors ? demanda Harry, inquiet du mutisme de Malefoy.

\- Alors ? répéta ce dernier. Il m'aurait été plus facile de demander à Voldemort de rouler une pelle à un moldu.

Quelques hoquets de surprise ponctuèrent cette affirmation. Entendre Malefoy railler ouvertement Voldemort n'était définitivement pas chose courante. Harry eut un petit sourire en se disant que son ancien ennemi avait décidément bien changé.

\- Ça veut dire que tu renonces ? Avant même d'avoir commencé ? dit Ron avec mépris. J'aurais dû m'en douter…

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, Weasley, répliqua Malefoy.

Il se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce.

\- Pourquoi avoir choisi ces chants-là ?

\- Ben… parce que les gens aiment bien, dit Laura.

\- Sérieusement ? _Petit Papa Merlin ? Les Pitiponks dans nos campagnes ? Il est né le divin Poufsouffle ?_ Vous croyez vraiment que les gens aiment… ça ? dit Malefoy avec une grimace incrédule.

Les Aurors se regardèrent entre eux sans répondre.

\- Vous avez fini à quelle place ?

\- Avant dernière, dit Dean. Avant le Département des Sports Magiques.

\- Mais après Gringott's, murmura Ernie.

\- Génial, soupira Malefoy. Même les Gobelins ont fait mieux que vous…

Il recommença à faire les cents pas, passant la main dans ses cheveux à intervalles réguliers. Puis il fit apparaître des petits morceaux de parchemins sur lesquels il indiqua un numéro. Il les plia en quatre, les mélangea et les déposa sur la table basse du salon.

\- Vous allez tirer un numéro au hasard. Quand j'appellerai votre numéro, vous me chanterez le premier couplet de _Petit Papa Merlin._ Ok ?

Malefoy fit apparaître un carnet et s'installa face à un mur.

\- Heu… pourquoi tu nous tournes le dos ? demanda Demelza.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas être influencé par vos têtes. Il y a en ici que je ne peux pas encadrer et je risque de manquer… d'objectivité. Alors, allons-y. Numéro un.

Les neufs Aurors défilèrent de la sorte. Pour chacun d'eux, Malefoy prenait des notes sur son calepin. Quand tout le monde fut passé, il se réinstalla dans le canapé.

\- Bien, dit-il. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que, pris individuellement, vous n'êtes pas mauvais du tout. Globalement, vous chantez juste et vous avez un bon sens du rythme. Certains sortent du lot, un en particulier qui ferait un excellent soliste. Qui est le numéro 5 ?

\- C'est moi, dit Ron Weasley en montrant son morceau de parchemin.

Malefoy haussa le sourcil, visiblement étonné.

\- Hé bien, comme quoi… tu t'avères finalement doué pour quelque chose… murmura l'ancien Serpentard.

\- Je t'emmerde Malefoy !

\- Moi aussi, ça tombe bien…

\- ON A COMPRIS ! cria Harry en s'interposant entre les deux hommes. Malefoy… tu disais donc que Ron avait une belle voix…

La réponse tint plutôt du grognement qu'autre chose mais il acquiesça.

\- La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que les hommes chantent tous plus ou moins dans la même tessiture. Certains d'entre vous ont clairement des dispositions pour chanter plus bas ou plus haut, alors il faudra vous forcer un peu. Sinon, les morceaux risquent d'être plats et ennuyeux. Il ne suffit pas de se regrouper et de tous chanter la même chose. Il faut distinguer les voix, les moduler.

\- Et on va chanter quoi ? demanda Harry.

\- C'est là tout l'enjeu, répondit Malefoy. Il faudra choisir avec soin, sachant que vous êtes peu nombreux. Ça veut dire éliminer directement des morceaux comme _Joy to the World, Hark ! The Herarld Angels sing_ ou _O Come, All Ye Faithfull_ qui vont sûrement être chantés par de grands ensembles comme Sainte-Mangouste ou Poudlard.

\- Parce que nous ne tiendrons pas la comparaison… râla Graham.

\- En effet. L'année dernière, Blaise et ses collègues étaient vingt-cinq, Poudlard une vingtaine… Vous, vous êtes neuf.

\- Dix avec toi, corrigea Adrian.

\- Non. Moi, je ne chante pas.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry qui se souvenait pourtant de la voix magnifique qu'il avait entendue dans le couloir du Ministère.

\- Je ne chante que quand je suis seul ou quand je suis bourré. Ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver.

Quelques regards en coin furent échangés, lesquels promettaient qu'un stratagème serait rapidement mis au point pour que Malefoy finisse bourré.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui pourrait convenir à un petit groupe comme le nôtre ? relança Harry.

 _\- We wish you a Merry Christmas ?_ proposa Demelza.

 _\- O Holy Night ?_ dit Graham.

\- Ça pourrait aller, répondit Draco, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant pour nous démarquer. Je pense que nous devons proposer quelque chose de très différent de ce que les autres feront.

\- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup le choix, dit Ron qui donnait son avis pour la première fois. Les sorciers ont repris tels quels les chants traditionnels de la culture moldue chrétienne, ou bien ils les ont adaptés…

Malefoy eut un rictus méprisant.

\- Les moldus n'écoutent pas que des chants de Noël chrétiens Weasley…

\- Oh… tu penses vraiment que… commença Harry qui avait compris où Draco voulait en venir.

\- C'est vrai que les moldus ont un très vaste répertoire de chansons de Noël populaires, intervint Dean. Le problème, c'est qu'elles demandent une orchestration, contrairement aux chants chrétiens qui fonctionnent bien _a capella_.

\- Quelqu'un parmi vous joue d'un instrument ? demanda Draco.

Tous firent non de la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, trancha-t-il. Nous utiliserons des instruments ensorcelés.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry. Mais… on ne peut pas… ce serait tricher…

Malefoy le regarda comme s'il avait une oreille collée sur le front.

\- Potter… nous sommes des sorciers. Personne ne s'offusquera du fait que nous utilisons la magie.

\- Je comprends ce que Harry veut dire, intervint Eleanor. Ça nous donnerait un avantage dont ne disposons pas naturellement.

\- La seule chose qui doit être naturelle chez vous, c'est votre voix ! Le reste, on s'en fout ! contra Draco.

\- Je ne sais pas… dit Harry. Ça ne me semble pas juste…

Malefoy souffla avec exaspération.

\- Ecoute-moi bien Potter… tu veux battre Zabini ? Alors, juste ou pas juste, prépare-toi à utiliser tous les moyens à ta disposition ! Car Blaise, lui, il sera capable de tout ! Même d'utiliser les petits cancéreux qui peuplent son service pédiatrique s'il était certain que ça le ferait gagner !

\- Malefoy a raison.

Tout le monde se tourna vers celui qui venait dire ça.

\- Malefoy a raison, répéta Ron Weasley. Nous sommes des sorciers. La magie fait partie intégrante de nous. Je ne vois pas où est le problème…

Harry fixait son meilleur ami avec des yeux ronds. Il avait du mal à croire que Malefoy et lui puissent être tombés d'accord sur quelque chose. Trop abasourdi pour discuter davantage, il capitula.

Après de longues discussions, ils tombèrent d'accord sur un programme mixte : un titre traditionnel avec _O Holy Night_ et deux chansons américaines des années quarante, _Sleigh Ride_ et _It's a marshmallow world._

Malefoy exigea ensuite qu'ils se retrouvent tous les midis pour répéter ainsi que les tous les samedis soir et les dimanche après-midi. Au grand étonnement de Harry, personne ne protesta.

Sur le coup de dix-neuf heures, chacun rentra chez lui. Harry s'affala dans son canapé, lessivé mais heureux. Tout s'était admirablement passé. Il sourit en se disant qu'ils avaient peut-être bien une chance de gagner.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **5 décembre 2004**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que les Aurors répétaient tous les jours en compagnie de Malefoy, dans une ambiance assez joyeuse. Contrairement à ce que Harry avait craint, l'entente du groupe avec l'ancien serpentard était plutôt bonne.

Même Ron Weasley avait décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre… Ceci dit, Harry savait pertinemment bien que ce n'était par pur altruisme de sa part : si Malefoy en venait à être sympathique avec lui, Ron voulait le battre à son propre jeu en l'étant davantage.

Ceci débouchait sur des situations hautement improbables où Ron saluait chaleureusement Malefoy, où ce dernier lui tenait la porte à la sortie d'une pièce et où le rouquin rappelait à l'ordre tous ceux qui n'étaient pas attentif aux consignes du « coach ».

Harry s'était un peu inquiété de savoir jusqu'où irait cette guerre des politesses avant de se dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Qui sait ? Les deux hommes finiraient peut-être par réellement s'apprécier.

Malefoy était en tout cas très investi dans sa mission. Il ne ménageait pas sa peine, assurant les répétitions le midi et travaillant tous les soirs d'arrache-pied pour préparer les instruments de musique. Son travail en pâtissait d'ailleurs quelque peu, comme Harry le lui avait fait remarquer quelques jours auparavant.

\- C'est super tout ce temps que tu nous consacres Malefoy mais ça t'empêche de faire ton travail.

\- T'inquiéterais-tu pour moi Potter ?

\- Oui… non… enfin… je ne veux pas que tu aies d'ennuis à cause de nous.

\- De toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance, avait-il répondu.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Pour rien.

Au ton sec de Malefoy, Harry avait bien compris qu'il était inutile de poser d'autres questions, il ne recevrait pas de réponse.

\- Harry ? Harry ?

Harry sortit de ses pensées en entendant Laura Madley l'interpeller.

\- Ça va Harry ? Tu es avec nous ?

\- Oui… oui. Désolé, je réfléchissais. Que disais-tu ?

\- Je te demandais si tu avais une idée d'où était Malefoy… Il a plus d'une demi-heure de retard.

\- Aucune idée… mais c'est étrange en effet. Il est plutôt ponctuel d'habitude…

Au moment où il disait cela, un grand _rouf_ se fit entendre dans la cheminée. Malefoy sortit des flammes, un air très contrarié sur le visage.

\- Malefoy ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Harry.

\- Mauvaise nouvelle, dit-il sans détour. Blaise a mis _O Holy Night_ à son programme.

Peu de temps auparavant, Malefoy avait décrété qu'ils ne pourraient pas contrer efficacement leurs ennemis sans connaître leurs plans. Chacun avait donc été plus ou moins assigné à la surveillance d'une chorale concurrente, Malefoy se chargeant personnellement de Blaise.

\- Et alors ? dit Ron avec morgue. Zabini ne me fait pas peur !

\- Le problème, continua Malefoy, c'est que cette année, il est parvenu à recruter le personnel infirmier…

\- Bah… ils seront juste un peu plus nombreux, dit Harry. Ce n'est pas bien grave…

\- Tu ne comprends pas Potter… ça veut dire que cette année, Gregory Goyle va chanter avec eux !

Tous les Aurors se mirent à rire bruyamment, excepté Adrian et Graham.

\- Par Merlin, hoqueta Dean Thomas, c'est… de… Goyle… dont tu as… peur ?

\- Vous n'avez jamais entendu Goyle chanter ? demanda Malefoy.

\- Pardonne-nous, dit Harry en pleurant de rire… mais quand ton gorille venait pour nous chercher des noises, il ne poussait pas vraiment la chansonnette !

\- Non, renchérit Ron, hilare, il était plutôt du genre à grogner !

\- Vous rirez moins quand vous aurez écouté ça, dit Malefoy en posant brutalement sur la table un petit enregistreur moldu.

Il mit l'appareil en marche et les premières notes de _O Holy Night_ s'échappèrent doucement, bientôt suivie de la voix suave et tempérée de Blaise Zabini. Même avec une prise de son aussi rudimentaire, sa prestation était excellente.

On entendit ensuite la voix plus claire de Théodore Nott qui entamait le deuxième couplet. Jusque là, il n'y avait rien que les Aurors ne sachent déjà.

\- Oui, et quoi ? commença Ron. On sait qu'ils… oh Merlin.

La voix puissante et profonde d'un ténor venait de retentir, soutenant avec brio le chant de Nott et Zabini.

\- C'est…

\- Oui. C'est Goyle, confirma Malefoy.

Tous se turent pour écouter le morceau jusqu'au bout, des frissons leur parcourant l'échine. Quand ce fut terminé, Malefoy coupa le petit appareil.

\- Vous voyez maintenant où est le problème ? dit-il.

\- Oui, souffla Ron. Jamais je ne pourrai rivaliser avec cette interprétation. C'est foutu.

Depuis le début des répétitions, Ron Weasley se sentait pousser des ailes à l'idée d'être le soliste du groupe. Pour une fois, ce serait lui qui occuperait le devant de la scène et non Harry. La perspective de perdre cette reconnaissance le démoralisait complètement.

\- Hé ! Weasley ! réagit Malefoy. Depuis quand tu te laisses abattre aussi facilement ? On va te trouver un autre morceau, c'est tout.

\- Un autre morceau ? Mais on l'a répété toute la semaine ! Il est trop tard pour en changer !

\- Bien sûr que non. Il suffit de trouver quelque chose de simple et beau à la fois. Quelqu'un a une idée ?

Chacun y allait de sa proposition, de _Silent Night_ à _Jingle Bells_ , mais rien que ne semblait satisfaire Ron ou Draco.

 _\- Catch a falling star_.

\- Quoi ? demanda Malefoy en se tournant vers Harry.

 _\- Catch a falling star_ , répéta ce dernier. Ce n'est pas un chant de Noël à proprement parler mais il est souvent utilisé comme tel. Il ne semble pas trop compliqué…

\- Je ne connais pas, dit Ron.

\- C'est… c'est vraiment une très belle chanson, dit Harry très doucement, en baissant un peu les yeux.

Tout le monde regarda Malefoy pour attendre sa réaction mais lui se contentait de fixer Harry, une émotion indéchiffrable sur le visage.

\- Malefoy ? dit Ron pour le faire réagir. Tu penses que ça ira ? Oh ? Malefoy ?

\- Je… oui, dit-il en tentant de se ressaisir. Oui… ce sera parfait pour toi Weasley.

Ron retrouva instantanément le sourire et ils poursuivirent l'après-midi avec entrain, en répétant _Sleigh Ride,_ qu'ils maîtrisaient presque parfaitement.

La répétition se termina vers dix-huit heures. Harry salua chaleureusement chacun de ses collègues, au fur et à mesure qu'ils entraient dans la cheminée. Quand vint le tour de Malefoy, il se contenta d'un petit signe de tête. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait besoin de parler pour savoir qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **Quatre ans plus tôt**

 **21 décembre 2000**

La fête battait son plein dans la salle de réception de l'Ecole Supérieure de Sorcellerie de Londres. Les examens de fin d'année étaient terminés et l'attente des résultats ne gâchait pas l'enthousiasme ambiant.

A peu près toute l'école était réunie dans la salle décorée d'un immense sapin de Noël et de multiples effets lumineux magiques.

Nonchalamment accoudé au bar, Draco Malefoy regardait avec dédain la masse des étudiants se trémousser sur la piste comme des lutins de Cornouailles. Quoi que pour certains, la comparaison avec un troll aurait été plus appropriée.

Régulièrement, des filles lui jetaient une œillade appuyée pour lui faire comprendre qu'elles étaient seules et plus que bien disposées à son égard. L'une d'elle, plus téméraire que les autres, ou bien plus suicidaire, c'était selon, s'approcha en se mordillant la lèvre et en baissant le regard.

Draco se retint de lever les yeux au ciel devant une entrée en matière aussi pathétique.

Elle était vêtue d'une petite robe rouge moulante, bordée de fourrure blanche et d'un bonnet de père Noël. Draco se dit qu'il devrait normalement trouver ça sexy mais pour lui, c'était juste vulgaire.

\- La place est libre ? demanda-t-elle en posant la main sur le tabouret haut.

\- Oui, répondit-t-il laconiquement.

Elle se hissa dessus avec élégance et croisa les jambes.

\- Tu es en quelle section ?

\- Sortilèges et enchantements.

\- Oh… ça doit être passionnant, minauda-t-elle en tournicotant une mèche de ses longs cheveux autour de son doigt.

\- Oui, ça l'est.

\- Moi je me suis inscrite en droit sorcier parce qu'il paraît que c'est là que sont tous les beaux mecs… C'est faux apparemment, dit-elle en laissant courir son index sur le bras de Draco.

Celui-ci posa son verre sur le comptoir et se tourna vers la fille. Il approcha son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du sien, la couvant de son regard gris hypnotisant. Il pouvait sentir son souffle se raccourcir alors qu'elle entrouvrait déjà les lèvres.

\- Tu sais ce que j'aime dans ton regard ? susurra-t-il de sa voix la plus veloutée.

\- Non, murmura la fille, déjà conquise.

\- Mon reflet. Et tu sais ce que j'aime dans ta voix ? Que tu la fermes.

Il partit sans voir l'expression choquée et furieuse de la donzelle.

Il avait besoin d'air. Cette salle surchauffée l'étouffait. Cette foule immonde l'oppressait. Il ne supportait plus de mentir sur ce qu'il était. En fait, il ne se supportait plus lui-même. Heureusement, dans quelques heures, il serait loin de tout ça.

Presqu'en courant, il se fraya un chemin en direction de la porte arrière du bâtiment, celle qui donnait sur les installations sportives. Il la poussa violemment et expira longuement quand il se retrouva à l'extérieur. L'air glacial lui fit un bien fou. Indifférent au fait qu'il ne portait qu'une robe de sorcier en soie, il se mit en marche sans but précis.

Alors qu'il contournait le terrain de Quidditch plongé dans la pénombre, son attention fut attirée par quelque chose au milieu de la pelouse. Il prononça un sort qui actionna l'éclairage. Le quelque chose était en réalité quelqu'un, apparemment assis sur une chaise, complètement immobile. De loin, Draco pouvait voir que l'homme avait les mains liées dans le dos et que sa tête était penchée vers l'avant.

Sans attendre, il traversa le terrain en courant pour porter secours au malheureux.

Le jeune homme ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un boxer en coton noir, ses vêtements étant entassés à ses pieds avec sa baguette par dessus. Il était étroitement ligoté à la chaise.

\- Par Merlin, souffla-t-il. Qui a bien pu faire ça ?

Draco écarquilla les yeux quand l'individu releva légèrement la tête, la surprise faisant rapidement place au sarcasme. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage.

\- Mais qui avons-nous là ? Ne serait-ce pas Harry Potter ?

Harry leva vers Malefoy un regard haineux et douloureux à la fois.

\- Allons bon, que t'arrive-t-il mon cher Potter ? dit Draco en tournant lentement autour de la chaise. Et qu'avons-nous là ? Un _incarcerem_ manifestement. Un sortilège de mutisme aussi. Ah… et si j'en crois l'état de ta tignasse, un sortilège de Chauve-Furie. Remarquablement exécuté. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi Potter ?

Revenu face à Harry, Draco fléchit les jambes pour se retrouver accroupi à sa hauteur. Du bout de sa baguette, il pointa la petite pancarte que Harry portait autour du cou.

\- « Je suis un trou du cul », lut-il. Hmm… grande vérité Potter. C'est bien de le reconnaître. C'est ta rouquine qui t'a fait ça, non ? Je reconnaîtrais son sortilège de Chauve-Furie entre mille. Alors, dis-moi ? Qu'est-ce que le Survivant a bien pu faire de travers pour déchaîner la colère de la belette femelle ? Surtout que vous n'êtes plus ensemble depuis quoi ? Un an et demi ?

Si Harry avait eu des baguettes à la place des yeux, Draco serait mort sur le champ.

\- Hé oui Potter, je lis la presse comme tout le monde. Et je dois dire que la belette n'y va pas de main morte… Tu as lu Sorcière Hebdo récemment ? Elle te traite ni plus ni moins de petite bite. Bon, les termes sont plus délicats mais au bout du compte, le message est le même… C'est vrai ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en pense le petit blondinet que tout le monde sorcier t'a vu embrasser goulûment ?

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il fit une chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait devant Malefoy : il baissa la tête. Ce dernier en fut un peu déstabilisé et fronça les sourcils.

\- Il t'a largué, c'est ça ? Remarque ça ne m'étonne pas... Il n'a pas…

Draco s'interrompit. Il voulait être blessant mais le cœur n'y était plus. Il y fut d'autant moins quand il remarqua que les joues du Survivant étaient brillantes de larmes. Que se passait-il avec Potter ? Jamais auparavant il n'aurait pleuré devant lui !

Malefoy se releva en soupirant. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et tourna le dos à Harry afin que celui-ci ne se rende pas compte de son trouble. Potter était malheureux, profondément malheureux, il pouvait le sentir, il pouvait le voir. Potter avait toujours été un livre ouvert pour lui et ce soir ne faisait pas exception.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux puis sur son visage. La douleur de Potter faisait écho à la sienne et il se surprit à ressentir de la peine pour lui, à vouloir le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il devait se foutre de ce que le monde pouvait penser de lui. Qu'il avait le droit d'être ce qu'il était, d'aimer qui il voulait.

Draco étouffa un petit ricanement. Quelle hypocrisie de dire à Potter ce qu'il devait ressentir alors qu'il était incapable de l'admettre pour lui-même.

Une bourrasque d'air froid le fit frissonner. Il se tourna brusquement, se rappelant que Potter était pratiquement nu. Il se rapprocha de lui pour constater que ses lèvres devenaient bleues et son souffle un peu trop court.

En un instant, toute sa volonté d'être odieux fut balayée par la peur de perdre celui qui occupait ses pensées depuis des années. Sans plus tergiverser, il libéra Harry des sortilèges. A peine la corde eut-elle disparu que le corps de Harry s'affaissa sur le côté. Draco le rattrapa de justesse.

\- Potter ! dit-il en tapotant ses joues glacées. Potter ! Reste avec moi !

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? Fais un effort ! Répond !

\- Sais pas… une heure… ou… deux…

\- OK, dit-il. Dis-moi où tu habites. Je te ramène chez toi.

\- 35… Dorset Square…

\- Bien.

Draco ramassa les vêtements et la baguette et souleva Harry dans ses bras.

\- Accroche-toi.

Une seconde plus tard, il transplanait sur le perron de l'appartement, Harry toujours serré contre lui. Il le posa momentanément au sol en lui donnant sa baguette.

\- Tu arriveras à prononcer le sort de déverrouillage ou bien je dois forcer la porte ?

\- Non… ça ira…

Harry parvint à rassembler suffisamment de sa magie pour lever les sorts de protection. A peine la porte fut-elle ouverte que Draco le soulevait à nouveau.

\- Je… ne suis… pas… une putain de princesse… dit-il péniblement.

\- Non mais moi je suis un Prince… N'est-ce pas charmant Potter ?

\- Crève Malefoy.

\- Tssss… Vu ton état, tu crèveras avant moi, dit Draco en posant Harry sur le canapé du salon.

Sans y être invité, il explora l'appartement en ouvrant plusieurs portes jusqu'à parvenir dans la chambre de Harry. Là, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait : une couverture qu'il amena au salon et qu'il enroula autour de Harry. Il y jeta également un sort de chaleur.

Ainsi emmitouflé, Harry ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de contentement. Une douce torpeur commença à l'envahir et la dernière image qu'il vit avant de fermer les yeux, était Draco murmurant un sort de repousse des cheveux.

Quand il se réveilla, Malefoy était toujours là, debout devant lui et lui secouait doucement l'épaule.

\- Potter ! Réveille-toi ! Tiens, prends ça. C'est de la Pimentine que j'ai trouvée dans ton armoire à potions.

Harry but la petite fiole d'une traite, grimaçant à son goût amer.

\- Je t'ai préparé ça aussi. Tu dois boire quelque chose de chaud.

Ce faisant, Malefoy lui tendit un mug d'où s'échappait une délicieuse odeur de chocolat et de cannelle.

\- Comment sais-tu que j'aime la cannelle ? demanda Harry en prenant la tasse en main, appréciant le contact brûlant autour de ses doigts.

\- Je n'en savais rien. J'en ai mis parce que moi j'aime ça… Je me suis permis de me servir aussi.

Harry ne fit aucun commentaire. Malefoy s'assit à ses côtés dans le divan, soufflant doucement sur son propre breuvage. Il regardait autour de lui avec un air appréciateur. Un immense sapin, joliment décoré, trônait dans le coin de la pièce, une guirlande lumineuse habillait le manteau de cheminée et des poinsettias ornaient les meubles ici et là.

\- Bel appartement, commenta Malefoy. Tu y vis depuis longtemps ?

\- Un peu plus d'un an.

\- Hm.

La conversation était laborieuse autant qu'étrange. Sans doute parce que c'était la première conversation civilisée qu'ils avaient depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois neuf ans plus tôt.

\- Et toi ? demanda Harry. Tu vis toujours au Manoir ?

\- Oui. C'est beaucoup trop grand pour un homme seul mais… je n'ai pas le cœur de m'en séparer. Et puis, qui sait… peut-être qu'un jour mes parents pourront revenir en Angleterre et l'occuper à nouveau.

\- N'espère pas trop… Leur condamnation à l'exil était définitive… Je pourrais peut-être essayer d'en parler à Kingsley mais…

\- Je ne te demande rien Potter ! coupa sèchement Malefoy. Et je n'ai pas besoin que tu me rappelles à quel point tu es proche de notre Ministre !

\- Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça ! Arrête de tout prendre de travers !

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un moment, avant que Draco ne capitule le premier, laissant un lourd silence s'installer.

\- Et donc… tu vis seul ? demanda Harry, plus doucement.

\- Oui. Ça t'étonne ?

\- Un peu oui… je ne sais pas… Où est la sang-pur aussi belle que froide qui te donnera un fils blond et snob comme toi ?

\- Et toi ? Où est la belette femelle transie d'amour et prête à te donner une ribambelle de rouquins braillards et mal élevés ?

Harry se rembrunit en détournant le regard.

\- C'est vraiment elle qui t'a fait ça ? demanda Draco tout bas.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. A toi encore moins…

Malefoy accusa le coup mais Harry vit immédiatement qu'il l'avait blessé.

\- Je vais te laisser Potter, dit-il en se levant. Tu sembles aller beaucoup mieux.

\- Attends ! s'exclama Harry alors qu'il était déjà au milieu du salon. Malefoy, attends…

Draco se retourna et toisa Harry, le visage impénétrable.

\- Merci de m'avoir délivré.

\- Pas de quoi. Passe une bonne soirée Potter.

\- Attends ! répéta Harry.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Reste encore un peu. S'il te plait, dit-il tout bas en resserrant la couverture autour de lui.

Il ferma les yeux, s'attendant à entendre la porte de l'entrée claquer. Au lieu de quoi, il sentit le canapé s'affaisser à côté de lui.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il.

\- La ferme Potter. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça.

Harry eut un maigre sourire. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment mais sans que ce soit inconfortable cette fois.

\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser, dit finalement Harry. C'est… c'est juste que… je ne pense pas que tu puisses comprendre…

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis un sang-pur, je suis forcément homophobe ?

\- Oui… non… je ne sais pas en fait.

\- En fait, moi non plus. Alors, raconte… on verra bien.

Et contre toute attente, Harry raconta. Son manque d'enthousiasme dans sa relation avec Ginny. Sa rencontre avec Zach. Son attirance pour lui. Leur premier baiser. Leur première nuit ensemble. La colère justifiée de Ginny.

\- Par Merlin, dit-il en enfouissant sa tête dans la couverture. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de te raconter ma vie sexuelle.

\- Je vais mettre ça sur le compte de l'hypothermie. Ça t'a grillé la cervelle.

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux, d'un rire franc et libérateur qui les étonna autant l'un que l'autre.

\- Tu devrais porter plainte contre elle, dit Draco après un temps.

\- Oui… peut-être…

\- Peut-être ? Bon sang Potter ! Si je n'étais pas arrivé, tu serais mort de froid !

\- Je sais… tu as raison. Elle a été trop loin.

\- Tu parles ! Je pourrai témoigner s'il le faut.

Harry ne dit rien, conscient qu'il était en partie responsable de l'enlisement de la situation. Il aurait dû en parler à Ron depuis longtemps.

\- Je peux mettre un peu de musique ? demanda soudain Malefoy.

\- Heu… oui, bien sûr. Il y a déjà un CD dans le lecteur mais ce sont des chants de Noël… Tu peux changer si tu veux…

\- Les chants de Noël, c'est très bien, dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'appareil.

Il le mit en marche. Aussitôt, les notes de _I'm dreaming of a White Christmas_ résonnèrent dans l'appartement. Il vint se rasseoir dans le canapé, tout à côté de Harry, qui sans y réfléchir, se blottit près de lui.

\- Tu…hm… tu as encore froid ? demanda Draco, un peu embarrassé.

\- Oui… oui… un peu, souffla Harry.

Draco passa gauchement son bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant plus près de lui. Ils restèrent là, en silence, à écouter la voix douce de Bing Crosby.

Le titre suivant était une chanson de Perry Como, _Catch a falling star._ Harry sourit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il aimait cette chanson depuis toujours. Sans doute parce qu'elle lui rappelait de toujours garder l'espoir.

 _Catch a falling star (attrape une étoile filante)_

 _And put it in your pocket (et met là dans ta poche)_

 _Never let it fade away (ne la laisse jamais s'estomper)_

 _Catch a falling star (attrape une étoile filante)_

 _And put it in your pocket (et met là dans ta poche)_

 _Save it for a rainy day (garde la pour un jour de pluie)_

Pourtant, ce soir, la petite mélodie toute simple résonnait dans son cœur différemment.

 _For love may come (au cas où l'amour vienne)_

 _And tap you on the shoulder (et te tape sur l'épaule)_

 _Some starless night (une nuit sans étoile)_

 _And just in case (et juste au cas où)_

 _You feel you want to hold her (tu voudrais la retenir)_

 _You'll have a pocketful of starlight (tu auras une poignée de lumière d'étoiles)_

Au moment où il redressait la tête pour regarder Draco, il croisa son regard gris, un peu tourmenté.

\- Harry, dit-il très bas.

\- Oui…

\- Harry… je… je ne suis pas homophobe.

\- Ah… tant mieux.

\- Et je crois que… je crois que j'ai envie de t'embrasser.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Non… non… en fait, j'en suis sûr.

Les yeux toujours plantés dans les siens, Draco se pencha vers Harry. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent à peine à plusieurs reprises avant que le baiser ne se fasse plus intense. Harry s'allongea sur le divan, entraînant Draco avec lui. Celui-ci glissa les mains sous la couverture, laissant la peau froide se réchauffer doucement sous ses doigts. Harry gémit faiblement alors qu'un frisson délectable lui parcourait le corps de part en part.

Draco ne semblait pas pressé. Il prenait son temps, embrassant Harry lentement, avec soin et volupté. Quand l'air vint à lui manquer, il s'écarta légèrement, faisant un effort pour s'arracher aux sensations enivrantes que ce baiser lui prodiguait. Jamais il n'avait ressenti pareille émotion, pareil désir.

\- Harry, murmura-t-il. Repousse-moi maintenant… sinon ce sera trop tard.

Pour toute réponse, Harry noua ses bras autour de son cou et reprit possession de sa bouche avec encore plus d'ardeur.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco s'éveilla au milieu de la nuit, se détachant du corps endormi de Harry pour pouvoir mieux le regarder. De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, la lune et les étoiles diffusaient dans la chambre une douce lueur se reflétant sur la peau dorée de son amant.

Son amant... Jamais il n'aurait pensé utiliser un jour ce mot pour décrire Harry Potter. Pourtant, c'était le cas. Après tant d'années de haine farouche, ils avaient fait l'amour à trois reprises, comme s'ils étaient incapables de se rassasier l'un de l'autre.

Draco soupira. Il avait finalement cédé à ce que son corps, son cœur et son âme lui réclamaient depuis trop longtemps : le corps d'un homme. Et ce fut absolument fabuleux. Parce que bien qu'inexpérimenté, il avait senti pour la première fois que ses gestes étaient naturels. Il avait su d'instinct quoi faire et comment le faire.

Pour autant, il n'en était pas pleinement heureux. Car il savait que rien n'égalerait jamais le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti à se mouvoir en _lui,_ à respirer ses soupirs, à boire son souffle dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Harry. Son étoile filante, dont il conserverait précieusement le souvenir pour affronter les jours de pluie.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **22 décembre 2000**

Harry cligna des paupières sous l'assaut d'une lumière matinale, plus blanche et plus vive que la vieille. Il ouvrit les yeux pour remarquer que les croisillons de sa fenêtre étaient couverts de neige.

Une bouffée de joie le prit au cœur, exactement comme quand il était à Poudlard et que le paysage immaculé promettait de mirobolantes batailles de boules de neige. Sa joie redoubla quand il se rappela de la nuit écoulée.

\- Draco, dit-il en tendant la main à côté de lui… Draco, regarde… il a neigé ! On va…

Il s'interrompit et se retourna quand sa main ne rencontra qu'un drap froid.

\- Draco ?

Il tendit l'oreille, à l'affût du moindre son qui pouvait indiquer que l'homme se trouvait sous la douche ou dans la cuisine. En vain. L'appartement était désespérément silencieux.

Draco était parti.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Il avait également neigé dans le Wiltshire, donnant au paysage un air de carte postale. Mais Harry n'en profitait pas une seconde, occupé qu'il était à tambouriner à la porte d'un immense Manoir.

\- Monsieur, dit un elfe de maison en entrouvrant la lourde porte en chêne.

\- Je suis Harry Potter. Je voudrais voir Draco Malefoy.

\- Maître Draco n'est plus là. Il vient de partir, Monsieur.

\- Pour aller où ?

\- Chez Monsieur et Madame ses parents, Monsieur.

Evidemment. Draco passait les fêtes avec ses parents à New-York, conclut-il. Mais il aurait quand même pu le prévenir au lieu de partir comme un voleur ! Toujours fermement décidé à avoir une conversation avec ce blondinet de malheur, Harry demanda :

\- Quand rentre-t-il ?

La petite créature fixa Harry avec perplexité.

\- Maître Draco ne reviendra pas, Monsieur.

\- Quoi ? Comment ?

\- Maître Draco est parti habiter de l'autre côté de l'océan avec Monsieur et Madame ses parents, Monsieur.

Harry eut l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds.

\- Il a transplané ?

\- Non, Monsieur. Il devait prendre un portoloin au terminal de Londres, Monsieur.

\- Merci ! dit-il avant de partir en courant et de transplaner à son tour.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouvait dans le hall des départs du Terminal des Portoloins de Londres, où une foule considérable se pressait. Sur un panneau d'affichage, il nota que le portoloin pour New-York se trouvait dans la salle d'embarquement n°12 et qu'il n'était pas encore parti.

Harry fonça à travers la foule, se moquant des gens qu'il bousculait. Comme il approchait de la salle n°12, il vit de loin Draco se lever et prendre sa malle de voyage.

\- Monsieur, votre ticket, dit le contrôleur.

\- Je… je dois retrouver quelqu'un… c'est important.

\- Sans ticket, vous n'entrez pas.

Il suffisait à Harry de crier pour que Draco se retourne. Il pourrait alors lui demander de différer son départ le temps qu'ils parlent. Il fallait que Draco lui explique pourquoi il était parti au beau milieu de la nuit sans un mot… Mais en voyant la silhouette blonde qui s'éloignait, Harry savait qu'il avait sa réponse : Draco était parti parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison de rester. Il avait seulement été l'amant d'une nuit. Un divertissement. Une étoile filante.

\- Monsieur ? répéta le contrôleur. Vous avez un ticket ?

\- Non… non, murmura Harry. Je n'ai pas de ticket.

Il regarda Draco poser sa main sur l'avant-dernier barreau d'une échelle placée à l'horizontale. Il le regarda sourire à son voisin et disparaître sans un bruit.

Harry eut vaguement conscience d'avoir retraversé le Terminal et d'avoir transplané à la sortie. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retrouva dans son appartement, recroquevillé au pied du sapin, qu'il prit conscience d'une chose : il n'avait eu besoin que d'une nuit pour tomber amoureux.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **10 décembre 2004**

Les répétitions s'étaient poursuivies toute la semaine sans relâche. Comme Draco l'avait prévu, _Catch a falling star_ convenait parfaitement à la voix douce et grave de Ron Weasley.

Gawain Robards était venu assister à la répétition du mercredi midi. Il en était ressorti tout frétillant, presque les larmes aux yeux face à la prestation de ses garçons… et de ses filles. Il avait eu raison de faire confiance à Potter pour les sortir de la spirale de la défaite… même si la solution qu'il avait trouvée était plutôt inattendue. Mais peu lui importait. L'essentiel était que très bientôt le petit espace qu'il avait libéré sur son étagère serait occupé par un joli trophée.

Tout à l'excitation du moment, les Aurors, eux, ne semblaient pas se rendre compte de la tension qui s'installait entre Harry et Draco depuis près d'une semaine. C'est donc tout naturellement que Dean Thomas invita Malefoy à venir boire un verre avec eux au Chaudron Baveur, ainsi qu'ils le faisaient chaque vendredi après le travail.

Malefoy passa la porte de la taverne sur le coup de 18 heures quand tous les autres étaient déjà installés.

\- Ah coach ! s'exclama joyeusement Ron. Tu en as mis du temps ! Tom ! dit-il encore en apostrophant le barman. Un whisky pur feu en plus !

\- Merci, dit Malefoy en se débarrassant de sa cape.

\- On parlait du match entre les Frelons et les Canons, expliqua Dean. Tu l'as vu sur MagicTV ?

\- Non, dit Draco mais il paraît qu'il était passionnant. On dirait que les Canons de Chudley ont enfin appris à jouer au Quidditch…

\- Hé ! Je ne te permets pas ! s'offusqua Ron, fervent partisan des Canons. Tout ça, c'est de la faute du président du club. Il n'a aucune vision de…

\- Bon, vous m'excuserez, dit soudainement Harry, il faut que je rentre.

\- Quoi ? Déjà ? s'étonna Ernie. D'habitude, tu…

\- J'ai des choses à faire, coupa Harry. Bonne soirée tout le monde.

\- Tu n'oublies pas qu'on a rendez-vous demain sur le Chemin de Traverse, lui rappela Eleanor.

\- Non. Je n'oublie pas.

Sur ces mots, il quitta le pub et rentra chez lui.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry posa la dernière boîte de décorations de Noël sur le tapis. Le sapin avait trouvé sa place habituelle, entre les deux grandes fenêtres du salon. Il ouvrit les boîtes, farfouillant à la recherche des guirlandes lumineuses et se maudissant comme chaque année de n'avoir pas mieux rangé les objets.

\- Raaaah… _Accio guirlandes lumineuses !_ finit-il par dire, passablement énervé.

Bien entendu, les guirlandes étaient tout au fond de la boîte, si bien qu'elles surgirent en disséminant tout le contenu aux quatre coins de la pièce. Au même moment, des coups furent frappés à la porte, n'améliorant en rien l'humeur de Harry.

Il ouvrit la porte pour trouver Draco Malefoy debout sur son perron.

\- Malefoy ?

\- Je peux entrer ?

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de faire un pas de côté pour le laisser passer. Malefoy entra dans le salon en jetant un coup d'œil perplexe aux décorations de Noël éparpillées un peu partout.

\- Je te dérange peut-être ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non… comme tu vois, j'étais en train de décorer mon sapin de Noël.

\- Hm… tu as une façon bien à toi de… t'organiser…

\- Que veux-tu Malefoy ? demanda Harry avec lassitude, les bras croisés sur son torse.

Draco pinça les lèvres en expirant par le nez.

\- Que se passe-t-il Potter ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

\- Tu… tu es distant depuis dimanche dernier.

\- Encore une fois, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il en se détournant et en faisant mine de prendre une babiole dans une caisse.

\- ARRETE ! cria Draco en l'attrapant par le bras. ARRETE CA !

Harry se dégagea brutalement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!

\- Il me prend que tu viens me demander mon aide, que tout se passe bien pendant une semaine et que maintenant tu me fais la gueule ! J'ai droit à une explication merde !

\- AH OUI ? TU M'EN AS DONNEE UNE TOI, D'EXPLICATION IL Y A QUATRE ANS ?

Draco fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre à quoi Harry faisait allusion. Il ferma les yeux et soupira longuement.

\- Je suis désolé. Je… je ne pensais pas que ça t'importait... surtout après tout ce temps.

\- Evidemment que ça m'importait ! Tu crois que je couche comme ça avec le premier venu pour le jeter dès le matin sans un mot ? C'est ça que tu as pensé de moi ?

\- Non… enfin, oui. Mais juste parce que c'était moi.

\- Quoi ? Mais… je ne comprends pas…

\- On se détestait Potter ! Ce soir-là, je me suis seulement trouvé là au bon moment… je t'ai sauvé de ton ex-copine à moitié folle, j'ai pris soin de toi… Moi-même, je ne savais plus vraiment où j'en étais à l'époque… Si on avait été tous les deux dans notre état normal, tu sais très bien que rien ne se serait jamais passé ! Je pensais bien faire en nous évitant une discussion pénible.

Harry se passa une main sur le visage.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

Malefoy regarda Harry. Celui-ci était parfaitement impassible et cela le déstabilisa fortement. Il était toujours parvenu à lire les émotions de Harry mieux que personne mais là, il en était incapable.

\- Ecoute… Harry. Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui c'est passé. J'ai merdé, c'est vrai… je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça. Ma seule excuse, c'est que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très courageux. Et je l'étais encore moins à l'époque.

Pour toute réponse, Harry eut un petit rire méprisant.

\- Voilà ce que je te propose, continua Draco. Faisons une croix sur tout ça. Faisons table rase du passé. Durant ces deux semaines passées en ta compagnie, j'ai appris à t'apprécier. Vraiment. Et aujourd'hui, tout ce que je veux… c'est ton amitié.

Le cœur de Harry se serra au mot « amitié » mais il n'en montra rien.

\- Ok. Mais tu dois savoir que normalement, mes amis m'aident à décorer le sapin, dit Harry en souriant malgré lui.

\- Parfait. Allons-y, répondit Draco en détachant l'attache de sa cape.

Durant plus de deux heures, ils plaisantèrent, se chamaillèrent et rirent comme des fous. Pendant que Draco installait les derniers objets sur le sapin, Harry alla en cuisine leur préparer du chocolat chaud à la cannelle.

\- Harry ! appela Draco depuis le salon. Tu mets quelque chose au sommet du sapin ? Je ne trouve rien dans les boîtes !

\- Si, j'ai acheté une nouvelle étoile car j'ai cassé l'autre l'année passée. Elle est dans le deuxième tiroir du dressoir.

Draco ouvrit le tiroir en question. Il y trouva en effet une belle étoile dorée et scintillante posée par dessus un tas d'objets divers. Parmi ceux-ci, il remarqua une petite boîte carrée en velours noir. Curieux de nature, il ne put faire autrement que de la prendre et de l'ouvrir. Sur le petit coussin en satin était posé un anneau en or blanc, légèrement ouvragé. A l'intérieur, il put lire l'inscription : « Harry et Seamus. Pour toujours ».

Draco referma la petite boîte d'un coup sec et la replaça dans le tiroir, s'interrogeant sur le sens de sa trouvaille. Il lui semblait pourtant qu'Harry et l'irlandais s'étaient séparés il y a plusieurs mois de cela. Pourquoi conservait-il une bague de fiançailles dans son tiroir ?

\- Tu as trouvé ? demanda Harry en revenant avec deux mugs dans les mains.

\- Heu… oui. Oui… la voilà ! dit Draco en faisant léviter l'étoile jusqu'au somme de l'arbre.

\- Il n'a jamais été aussi beau ! dit Harry, appréciateur.

\- Normal. C'est moi qui t'ai dit comment l'arranger.

\- Prétentieux !

\- Tu veux qu'il le soit encore plus ?

\- Montre-moi.

Draco prit sa baguette et murmura quelques sorts compliqués que Harry ne connaissait pas. Quand il eut terminé, Harry était bouche bée.

\- Draco… c'est… c'est absolument magnifique…

Les figurines en forme d'angelots avaient pris vie, tournoyant doucement autour du sapin en faisant de petits signes de la main. Un petit farfadet bondissait de branche en branche tandis que les lutins jouaient à cache-cache derrière les boules en verre nimbées d'une douce lueur. Pour finir, une fine neige tombait en continu au sommet du sapin.

\- Tu aimes ?

\- Par Merlin, oui. C'est sensationnel… Ta magie est tellement délicate, Draco. Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! D'où te viens ce talent pour les sortilèges et les enchantements ?

\- Disons qu'en sixième année, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à réparer… certains objets, dit-il sombrement.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'Harry se ferme à l'évocation de sa responsabilité dans l'arrivée des Mangemorts à Poudlard. Au lieu de quoi, il sentit une main chaude recouvrir son bras.

\- Je suis heureux que tu utilises dorénavant ton talent à de bien plus belles choses, dit Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas si des portoloins peuvent être considérés comme de belles choses, plaisanta Draco en buvant une gorgée de son chocolat.

\- En tout cas, elles sont utiles. Et tes portoloins sont les meilleurs que j'ai jamais utilisés ! Ce sont les seuls avec lesquels je ne me plante pas à l'arrivée !

\- C'est normal. Je place un sortilège amortisseur pour l'atterrissage. Dans les tiens, du moins, ajouta-t-il, plus bas.

\- Dans les miens ? Mais pourquoi…

Draco haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai un jour entendu cette tête réduite de Zacharia Smith se moquer de tes difficultés d'atterrissage. Ça m'a énervé. C'est comme ça que j'ai eu l'idée de ce sort…

\- Ça t'a énervé que Smith se moque de moi ?

\- Evidemment ! répliqua vivement Draco. Je suis le seul à pouvoir me moquer de toi en toute impunité !

\- Tu as raison, Malefoy. Tu as l'exclusivité ! dit Harry en riant.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, le sourire aux lèvres, sirotant leur boisson chaude.

\- Je suis content d'être ton ami, Harry.

\- Je suis triste que tu ne le sois pas devenu plutôt.

\- Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

\- Un dicton moldu Malefoy ! Ma parole, tu te laisses aller !

Draco lui donna une bourrade amicale en guise de réponse.

\- Bon, je vais rentrer, dit-il en terminant sa tasse. Une dure journée nous attend demain. Je peux prendre la cheminée ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Harry en lui tendant la boîte de poudre de cheminette. Bonne nuit Draco. Et merci pour ton aide.

\- C'était un plaisir, dit Draco en se positionnant au milieu de l'âtre.

Il jeta une poignée de poudre à ses pieds et disparut dans un nuage de flammes vertes.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **11 décembre 2004**

\- Tu crois que j'aurai assez ? demanda Ron en rangeant dans sa bourse les gallions qu'il venait de retirer à Gringott's.

\- Mais oui… c'est un habit que tu vas acheter, pas un balai de course, répliqua Harry.

\- Ouais… mais avec Malefoy on ne sait jamais ! Tu as vu ses fringues ? Je suis sûr que son jeans me coûterait un mois de salaire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu as largement assez.

Bien qu'il gagnait confortablement sa vie, Ron restait très soucieux sur les questions d'argent. Il n'avait pas oublié le dénuement dans lequel il avait vécu durant son enfance et il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise face à des gens comme Malefoy qui, depuis toujours, dépensaient sans compter.

\- D'ailleurs, relança Ron, comment se fait-il qu'il ait encore autant d'argent ? Je croyais qu'on avait confisqué la fortune des Malefoy après la guerre.

\- Une partie seulement, dit Harry. Et même comme ça, ils restent la famille sorcière la plus riche d'Angleterre.

\- Pfff…

\- Oh allez, Ron ! Admets qu'il a changé !

Le rouquin bougonna pour la forme. En réalité, il s'entendait très bien avec Draco mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Ils sortirent de la banque pour rejoindre les autres qui les attendaient devant le Chaudron Baveur. Le temps était magnifique. Il avait neigé durant la nuit mais maintenant le ciel était limpide. L'air était froid mais pas glacé de sorte qu'il était agréable de flâner dans les rues.

Le Chemin de Traverse avait revêtu ses habits de fêtes. Des décorations de Noël flottaient à intervalles réguliers tandis que des haut-parleurs magiques diffusaient de la musique de saison. Les gens étaient joyeux, allant et venant avec entrain et se saluant gaiement. Cette atmosphère riante était contagieuse et c'est le cœur léger que Harry rejoignit ses amis.

\- Alors ? Où va-t-on ? demanda Dean en se frottant les mains pour les réchauffer. Chez Tissard et Brodette ?

\- Non, dit Malefoy. Il nous faut quelque chose de bien mieux.

Il se mit en route, les Aurors à sa suite. Ils marchèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver dans une portion du Chemin de Traverse que Harry fréquentait rarement. C'est là qu'on trouvait l'essentiel des boutiques de luxe du monde sorcier.

\- Nous y sommes, dit Malefoy en s'arrêtant devant une façade en briques rouges, percée de fenêtres à châssis ouvragés. L'enseigne indiquait « Tailleur André, Paris – Confection sur mesure et prêt à porter ».

Il poussa la porte et tous se retrouvèrent dans une grande pièce, chaleureuse et aménagée avec goût. Les murs étaient couverts d'étagères et de tringles sur lesquelles pendaient des robes de sorciers aux couleurs chatoyantes. Ils furent accueillis par un homme de taille moyenne, très élégamment habillé d'une robe noire.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, c'est un plaisir de vous voir, dit l'homme avec un accent français prononcé.

\- Bonjour André. Vous avez pu préparer ce que je vous ai demandé ?

\- Bien sûr Monsieur Malefoy.

Le sorcier fit signe à ses deux assistants qui attendaient un peu plus loin et ceux-ci poussèrent jusqu'à lui un portant sur lequel se trouvaient des costumes moldus ainsi que trois robes noires, style Charleston.

\- Pour ces messieurs : smokings noirs à revers en satin, pantalon à pli marqué et chemise en soie à col rabattu, indiqua Monsieur André. Exactement ce que vous avez demandé, Monsieur Malefoy.

\- Bien. Et pour ces demoiselles ?

\- Trois robes frangées en soie noire, avec les gants en satin assortis.

\- Parfait.

Laura, Demelza et Eleanor semblaient ravies. Elles s'engouffrèrent avec impatience dans la cabine d'essayage. Lorsqu'elles en ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard, elles déclenchèrent des sifflets d'admiration de la part de leurs collègues.

Vous êtes parfaites, s'enthousiasma le tailleur. Il n'y a rien à retoucher !

En effet, vous êtes magnifiques les filles, dit Draco.

Elles rougirent toutes les trois sous le compliment avant de retourner se changer.

Ce fut ensuite au tour des hommes.

\- Je ne veux pas porter ça, dit soudainement Ron.

\- Quel est le problème Weasley ? demanda Malefoy en se retournant vers lui.

\- Je croyais qu'on porterait des robes de sorcier…

\- Bien sûr que non ! Ce sera tout l'intérêt de votre prestation : chanter des morceaux moldus, habillés comme des moldus.

Ron ne répondit pas mais il se rembrunit.

\- Je ne veux pas porter ça, répéta-t-il.

\- Commencez les essayages, dit Draco à Monsieur André.

Il attrapa rudement Ron par le bras et l'emmena au fond de la pièce.

\- Depuis quand tu fais des caprices de sang-pur ? grinça Malefoy entre ses dents.

\- Ce n'est pas un caprice. C'est juste que…

\- C'est juste que tu as peur qu'on remarque que tu as pris au moins quarante livres depuis la fin de la guerre ? C'est ça ?

Ron déglutit péniblement avant de virer au rouge brique.

\- Je… non… absolument pas… j'ai pris un peu, une dizaine de livres tout au plus…

\- Quarante livres au moins ! N'essaye pas de dire le contraire ! Il y a « chocogrenouille » et « Fondants du Chaudron » inscrits en grand sur ton bide !

\- Ta gueule Malefoy ! Je t'interdis de me juger ! Et je veux une robe de sorcier !

Draco souffla longuement.

\- Parce que tu crois que tes robes de sorciers informes cachent quelque chose ? Elles ne cachent rien du tout, au contraire. Tout le monde le voit que tu as pris du poids !

\- Et c'est une raison pour me faire porter des costumes moldus dans lesquels ça se verra encore plus ? contra Ron rageusement.

\- Ecoute Weasley, je n'ai franchement pas la patience de te faire un cours de stylisme. Alors tu vas aller à la cabine, enfiler ce putain de costume et ensuite ramper à mes pieds pour t'excuser d'avoir mis en doute mon sens de l'esthétique !

Ce faisant, il repoussa Ron en direction des cabines d'essayage où il fut pris en charge par Monsieur André.

\- Un problème ? demanda Harry qui venait d'approcher, les sourcils froncés.

\- Aucun. Si ce n'est que ton pote devrait avoir un peu plus d'amour propre.

Draco porta alors son attention sur Harry qui portait toujours son smoking. La veste, à peine cintrée, soulignait ses épaules et le pantalon tombait parfaitement sur ses hanches étroites.

\- Par Merlin… tu es… époustouflant, murmura-t-il.

Harry rougit légèrement du compliment. Il allait répondre quand une exclamation se fit entendre derrière eux.

\- Wahou ! Ron ! s'émerveillaient les filles.

\- La classe, mon vieux ! dit Ernie en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Ron, encore plus rouge qu'un homard cuit, aurait bien voulu disparaître sous terre.

\- Relève la tête, Weasley ! le tança Draco en revenant vers lui. Maintenant regarde-toi dans le miroir.

\- Oh merde, souffla Ron en contemplant son reflet. C'est moi ça ?

Il était méconnaissable. La veste du smoking mettait sa carrure en valeur, le pantalon allongeait considérablement ses jambes et la large ceinture en soie qui lui entourait la taille masquait efficacement son ventre rond et ses poignées d'amour.

\- Alors ? demanda Draco, hautain. Qui avait raison ?

\- Toi, admit Ron. Indiscutablement.

\- Bien. Et la suite ?

Les mâchoires du rouquin se crispèrent mais il parvint néanmoins à dire :

\- Je te présente mes excuses Malefoy. Et je ne remettrai plus jamais en doute ton sens de l'esthétique.

\- Voilà qui est mieux ! Je te dispense de ramper et de me baiser les pieds.

Draco s'éloigna le nez en l'air, transpirant l'autosatisfaction.

\- Merci, lui murmura Harry.

\- Merci pour quoi ?

\- Pour avoir redonné à Ron un peu de confiance en lui. Je voyais bien qu'il se laissait complètement aller ces derniers mois mais je ne savais pas comment le lui dire. Je suis son meilleur ami pourtant, j'aurais dû avoir le cran de le faire mais…

\- C'est parfois plus facile de dire les choses quand on n'est pas amis. Je sais. Contente-toi de faire disparaître le chaudron à sucreries qui est sur son bureau.

\- Promis, dit Harry en souriant.

Leur visite chez Monsieur André se termina par l'essayage des chaussures.

\- Merci pour tout André, dit Draco en serrant la main du tailleur. Vous avez fait un travail remarquable comme toujours.

\- Merci Monsieur Malefoy, répondit-il en s'inclinant légèrement. J'espère vous revoir bientôt.

\- Certainement. Bien… allons-y !

Draco s'apprêtait à passer la porte quand Dean l'interpella.

\- Hé Malefoy, attends-nous ! Nous devons encore payer !

\- Tout a déjà été réglé, Monsieur, dit André.

\- Quoi ? Mais ?

\- Thomas, tu as entendu Monsieur André. Tout est réglé. Et je ne veux rien entendre à ce sujet, répliqua Malefoy en sortant.

\- Hors de question ! dit Ron avec véhémence. Je veux payer…

\- Ron, dit Harry en le retenant pas le bras. Pour une fois, laisse tomber, ok ?

Il pinça les lèvres en rougissant furieusement mais il finit par acquiescer. Les autres haussèrent les épaules, heureux de la générosité de Malefoy.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

\- On va boire un verre au Chaudron Baveur ? proposa Graham à la cantonade.

\- Volontiers ! dit Laura. Il nous faudra bien ça pour nous remettre de ces intenses heures d'essayage.

\- On est plus près du Pilgrim, dit Adrian. On n'irait pas plutôt là ? J'ai pas franchement envie de faire tout le Chemin de Traverse dans l'autre sens.

\- Ok pour moi, dit Draco.

\- Harry ? demanda Ron d'un air inquiet. Ça te va ?

\- Oui… oui, très bien !

Draco se demanda pourquoi Weasley semblait si soucieux à l'idée qu'Harry aille au Pilgrim. Il eut sa réponse quand il pénétra dans l'établissement : derrière le bar se tenait Seamus Finnigan.

\- Salut Seamus ! s'exclama Ernie. Il y a de la place pour nous ?

\- Hé ! Salut les gars ! Bien sûr qu'il y a de la place, répondit l'irlandais avec un grand sourire.

Il s'approcha et salua chaleureusement chacun de ses amis, ainsi que Graham Pritchard et Adrian Pucey. Même Malefoy eut droit à une vigoureuse poignée de main. Arrivé à Harry, il fut plus mesuré.

\- Bonjour Seamus, dit celui-ci. Ça fait longtemps.

\- Bonjour Harry. Oui, ça fait longtemps. Tu as l'air d'aller bien.

\- Oui, ça va. Et toi ?

\- Aussi.

Le regard de Draco passait de Harry à Seamus au fur et à mesure de ce dialogue convenu et empreint d'une extrême tension. Il repensa à la bague enfermée dans le tiroir et se demanda pour la centième fois ce que cela pouvait bien signifier.

Seamus les installa à une large table en chêne massif. Il leur conseilla le lait de poule qu'il venait de terminer de préparer. Les habitués acceptèrent avec enthousiasme.

\- Ah, le lait de poule de Finnigan, c'est quelque chose ! dit Ernie.

\- Il est délicieux, c'est vrai, dit Laura.

\- Et comment ! renchérit Ron. C'est parce qu'il y a plus de whisky que de lait dedans !

Tout le monde s'esclaffa joyeusement avant d'aborder LE sujet incontournable et de première importance : le Quidditch.

Quand Seamus apporta leurs consommations, ils en étaient à prendre les paris sur la question du maintien des Canons en First League ou non.

\- Santé ! dit Ernie en levant son verre.

\- Au succès des Canons de Chudley, dit Ron.

\- A notre victoire au Tournoi des Chorales de Noël, dit Harry.

\- OUAAAAAIS ! s'exclamèrent tous les autres.

\- A Draco Malefoy, dit alors Demelza Robins. Notre improbable coach sans qui nous n'aurions eu aucune chance.

\- A Draco ! scandèrent-t-ils les uns après les autres.

Malefoy, visiblement ému, murmura un « pas de quoi » un peu maladroit.

\- Alors ? demanda Dean pour changer de sujet, quels sont vos bonnes résolutions pour l'année prochaine ?

\- Hé ! Noël n'est pas encore fini et tu parles déjà de Nouvel An ! protesta Laura.

\- Moi, je me remets au sport, dit Adrian.

\- Et moi aussi, confirma Ernie.

\- Moi, j'arrête les chocogrenouilles !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Ron.

\- Sérieux ? dit Graham. Tu vas vraiment pouvoir te passer de ta dose de ta drogue quotidienne ?

\- Je vais essayer en tout cas !

\- Chapeau ! approuva Ernie, impressionné.

\- Merlin, tu vas être d'une humeur massacrante. Pauvre Hermione, se lamenta Dean.

\- Oh la ferme, rabat-joie ! râla Ron. Et toi Harry ?

Harry eut un petit sourire tendre.

\- Moi ? J'ai quelqu'un à attraper… quelqu'un que je n'aurais jamais dû laisser partir…

Au moment où il disait cela, Seamus Finnigan passait derrière leur table, les bras chargés d'un plateau. Le cœur de Draco se fissura. Tout prenait un sens : Harry voulait se remettre avec Seamus et la bague dans le tiroir serait l'aboutissement de son entreprise.

Sa tête bourdonnait. Vaguement, il entendait les autres plaisanter et se moquer gentiment du fait qu'Harry-le-séducteur était à nouveau dans la place.

\- … Malefoy ?

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête.

\- Et toi Malefoy ? Quelles seront tes bonnes résolutions ? demanda Eleanor.

Draco ferma les yeux un instant, faisant refluer la douleur dans son cœur. D'un ton serein, son habituel rictus aux lèvres, il dit :

\- Recommencer une nouvelle vie. Loin d'ici.

L'ambiance festive qui régnait autour de la table se dissipa d'un seul coup.

\- Quoi ? demandèrent plusieurs personnes.

\- Tu… tu pars ? questionna Adrian. Mais où ? Et ton travail ?

\- J'ai donné ma démission au Ministre il y a trois semaines déjà. Avec effet au 1er janvier. Je repars à New-York.

\- Et quand comptais-tu nous en parler ? demanda Harry durement.

\- Après le concert. Je voulais vous inviter à dîner pour fêter notre victoire – car nous gagnerons, c'est certain ! – et pour pouvoir vous dire au revoir.

Harry eut un reniflement méprisant.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron. Pourquoi veux-tu partir ?

\- Mon père est malade, dit Draco plus bas. Il… perd la tête. Ça a commencé peu après son exil. Il ne trouvait plus son chemin en rue, il oubliait ce qu'il avait fait cinq minutes auparavant… un jour, il s'est même perdu dans sa propre maison. En fait, il croyait être au Manoir… il cherchait la bibliothèque.

\- Oh merde, dit Adrian. Et on ne sait rien y faire ? Il n'y a pas de potions pour ça ?

\- Non. Les médicomages disent que c'est irréversible. Ça continuera jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reconnaisse plus rien ni personne… Quand je suis allé le voir au mois d'août, il… il a pris peur. Il a fallu plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne comprenne que je n'étais pas un étranger. Il ne m'a pas reconnu… moi… son seul fils.

Sa voix s'était brisée sur cette dernière phrase.

\- Il y a moyen de retarder le processus ? demanda Laura.

\- D'après les médicomages, l'idéal serait qu'il rentre en Angleterre, qu'il retrouve sa maison, ses habitudes. Ça l'aiderait. Et ma mère aussi…

\- Il faut en parler à Shacklebolt ! Il doit pouvoir faire quelque chose ! s'indigna Graham.

\- Je l'ai fait. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait aller contre une décision de justice. Le lendemain, je lui ai remis ma démission. Je partirai le 28 décembre.

Tout le monde autour de la table resta silencieux.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir plombé l'ambiance, dit Draco.

\- Tu n'es pas encore parti, dit alors Adrian. On a encore plein de choses à faire d'ici au 28 décembre et on compte bien les faire avec toi !

\- Comment gagner le Tournoi des Chorales de Noël ! s'exclama Dean.

\- Et dîner tous ensemble ! poursuivit Ernie.

\- Et fêter Noël ! dit Ron. Malefoy, cette année, tu es mon invité ! Hors de question que tu quittes l'Angleterre sans avoir assisté à la fête de Noël façon Weasley !

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- Pas de mais ! J'en parle à ma mère dès ce soir ! Tu vas voir, Noël au Terrier, c'est quelque chose ! N'est-ce-pas Harry ?

\- Oui… oui, dit ce dernier distraitement.

Son air étrange n'échappa à personne.

\- Ça va Harry ? Tu as l'air complètement ailleurs, dit Ernie.

\- Non, ça va. Excusez-moi. Je dois vous laisser. J'ai quelqu'un à voir.

Sans laisser le temps à quiconque de dire quoi que ce soit, il se leva. Mais avant de partir, il alla rejoindre Seamus derrière le bar. Ils discutèrent plusieurs minutes, puis l'irlandais lui fit un tendre sourire en caressant doucement sa joue. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec lui à l'étage.

Draco, lui, préféra détourner les yeux.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **12 décembre 2004**

Le Manoir était féerique. Chaque pièce ou à peu près était décorée d'un immense sapin et de guirlandes lumineuses.

\- Draco, c'est somptueux ! dit Demelza Robins en entrant dans le grand salon.

\- Merci. J'avoue que j'adore l'ambiance de Noël. Et même si je n'utilise pas le dixième des pièces qu'il y a dans ce Manoir, je ne peux pas faire autrement que de les décorer quand même.

Draco avait invité les Aurors à répéter chez lui afin qu'ils puissent disposer d'une pièce suffisamment grande pour tester les sortilèges et enchantements qu'il comptait utiliser et aussi répéter avec les instruments ensorcelés.

Ce fut très prometteur. Draco était positivement étonné du sérieux avec lequel chacun s'était investi dans les répétitions. Il savait que Gawain Robards s'était arrangé pour alléger leur charge de travail mais tout de même… depuis plus de deux semaines, ils donnaient tous le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. A tel point que Draco se dit que s'ils parvenaient à être au moins aussi bons que cet après-midi, ils avaient vraiment des chances de gagner.

Le seul qui ne semblait pas totalement concentré était Harry. Draco avait dû le rappeler à l'ordre à deux ou trois reprises et même Ron Weasley s'était agacé de sa distraction. Draco n'avait fait aucun commentaire mais il se doutait bien de la raison pour laquelle Harry était aussi dissipé. L'irlandais avait sans doute dû le tenir éveillé une partie de la nuit.

Une fois la répétition terminée, Draco laissa ses elfes de maison raccompagner les Aurors tandis qu'il rangeait avec précaution les instruments de musique. Violons, violoncelles, contrebasse, flûtes, hautbois, harpe… il était parvenu à les ensorceler avec art et précision. Et il n'en était pas peu fier…

Le seul instrument de la pièce qui n'était pas soumis à un sort était le piano à queue. Il n'en avait pas besoin : Draco en jouait depuis qu'il était enfant.

Il caressa la laque noire, un peu tiède sous ses doigts. Depuis quelques temps, il en jouait rarement. Seulement quand il était triste et qu'il devait évacuer un trop-plein d'émotions. Dans ces cas-là, il n'était pas rare qu'il chante en même temps.

Avec un soupir résigné, il s'assit sur la banquette et souleva le couvercle.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry était le dernier à entrer dans la cheminée quand il jura soudainement.

Désolé, dit-il au petit elfe qui lui tendait la boîte de poudre de cheminette. J'ai oublié mes gants dans la salle de répétition.

Paddy va aller les chercher Monsieur.

Ce n'est pas la peine, j'y vais, dit Harry en ressortant de l'âtre et en traversant le salon.

Alors qu'il arrivait dans le couloir qui amenait à la salle de musique, il entendit les notes d'un piano accompagnant une voix douce. Il avança lentement et poussa le battant sans bruit pour voir Draco assis devant l'instrument. Ses doigts couraient sur le clavier en même temps qu'il chantait très doucement.

Draco était dos à la porte, de sorte qu'il ne vit pas Harry qui s'appuyait contre le chambranle, l'écoutant discrètement pour la deuxième fois.

 _(…)_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

 _(Ta foi était forte mais tu avais besoin de preuves)_

 _You saw her bathing on the roof_

 _(Tu l'as vue se baigner sur le toit)_

 _Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_

 _(Sa beauté et la lumière de la lune t'ont renversé)_

 _She tied you to a kitchen chair_

 _(Elle t'a attaché à une chaise de cuisine)_

 _She broke your throne, she cut your hair_

 _(Elle a brisé ton trône, et t'a coupé les cheveux)_

 _And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

 _(Et de tes lèvres elle a tiré l'Alleluia)_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _Maybe I have been here before_

 _(Peut-être que je suis passé par là)_

 _I know this room, I've walked this floor_

 _(Je connais cette pièce, j'ai marché sur ce sol)_

 _I use to live alone before I knew you_

 _(J'avais l'habitude de vivre seul avant de te connaître)_

 _I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

 _(J'ai vu ton drapeau sur l'arche de marbre)_

 _Love is not a victory march_

 _(L'amour n'est pas une marche victorieuse)_

 _It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

 _(C'est un Alleluia froid et brisé)_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _There was a time you let me know_

 _(Il fut un temps, tu me laissais savoir)_

 _What's really going on below_

 _(Ce qui se passait vraiment là dessous)_

 _But now you never show it to me, do you ?_

 _(Mais maintenant tu ne me le montres plus, n'est-ce pas ?)_

 _And remember when I moved in you_

 _(Et souviens toi quand je bougeais en toi)_

 _The holy dark was moving too_

 _(La sainte obscurité bougeait aussi)_

 _And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

 _(Et chacune de nos respirations était un Alleluia)_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _Maybe there's a God above_

 _(Peut-être qu'il y a un Dieu là haut)_

 _And all I ever learned from love_

 _(Et tout ce que j'ai appris de l'amour)_

 _Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_

 _(Etait comment blesser l'autre avant qu'il ne le fasse)_

 _And it's not a cry you can hear at night_

 _(Et ce n'est pas un sanglot que tu peux entendre la nuit)_

 _It's not somebody who's seen the light_

 _(Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui a vu la lumière)_

 _It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

 _(C'est un Alleluia froid et brisé)_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Le morceau se termina et Harry se dit qu'il était temps de manifester sa présence.

\- Alors c'est pour ça ? dit-il, faisant sursauter Draco. C'est pour ça que tu es parti. Tu voulais me blesser avant que moi je ne le fasse.

Draco ne se retourna pas. Lentement, il abaissa le couvercle sur le clavier.

\- Durant tout ce temps… toutes ces attaques, toutes ces choses méchantes que tu as dites… c'était pour te protéger de moi ? continua Harry.

\- Oui, admit Draco. Tes sentiments n'étaient pas les mêmes que les miens et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que tu me les renvoies à la figure.

\- Et quand tu es revenu ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as ignoré ? Parce que tu croyais encore que je ne t'aimais pas ?

\- Quand je suis revenu, tu étais avec Creevey. Après Creevey, il y a eu Boot. Et après Boot, Finnigan. Il était clair que je n'avais rien été d'autre dans ta vie qu'un amant de passage. Une distraction.

Harry s'approcha pour faire face à Draco.

\- J'ai quitté Creevey parce que tu étais revenu, dit-il. J'ai essayé de te parler, je descendais presque tous les jours à l'Office des Portoloins pour te voir. Mais tu étais tellement distant que je me suis dit moi aussi que je n'avais eu aucune importance dans ta vie.

\- Comment aurais-je pu oublier ma première fois avec un homme ? Avec toi, en plus. Le seul qui me faisait rêver.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire…

\- Oui. Cela faisait des années que tu me hantais, que tu peuplais mes rêves sans arrêt. Je me suis forcé à sortir avec des filles pour cacher ce que j'étais, pour faire taire ce désir qu'à l'époque je trouvais pervers et malsain. Mais c'était peine perdue. A chaque fois que je te voyais, que je te croisais, tout recommençait. J'ai alors pris la décision de partir. Si je m'éloignais de toi, ces sentiments toxiques allaient disparaître pour de bon. J'ai donc décidé de terminer mes études à New-York. Evidemment, il a fallu que je te trouve dans ce parc, la veille de mon départ. Mon ultime tentation. Mon fantasme absolu qui se réalisait.

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

Draco se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Dos à Harry, il expliqua :

\- A New-York, j'ai fait la connaissance de Laurent, un étudiant français qui suivait les mêmes cours que moi. On est sortis ensemble. Il m'a réconcilié avec moi-même. Il m'a aidé à admettre ce que j'étais et à ne pas en avoir honte. Je suis même parvenu à le dire à mes parents ! Mais je ne l'aimais pas. Enfin… j'avais de l'affection pour lui mais rien de comparable à ce que je ressentais pour toi. Quand Laurent est rentré à Paris, j'ai décidé de revenir à Londres.

Harry soupira. Il marcha vers Draco et le forçat à se retourner et à le regarder.

\- J'ai quitté Creevey parce que je ne l'aimais pas. J'ai quitté Boot parce que je ne l'aimais pas…

\- Et Finnigan ? coupa brutalement Draco. Lui, tu l'aimais, non ? Tu es resté avec lui plus d'un an… et maintenant tu essayes de le récupérer ! Tu vas le demander en mariage. Ou peut-être l'as-tu déjà fait ? Cette nuit, entre deux baises torrides ? s'emporta-t-il.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- J'ai vu la bague dans ton tiroir. Je t'ai entendu dire que tu voulais reconquérir quelqu'un que tu n'aurais jamais dû laisser partir… Je…

\- Idiot, dit Harry en souriant.

Malefoy prit un air offusqué.

\- C'est toi celui que je n'aurais jamais dû laisser partir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quand tu es parti, il y a quatre ans, je t'ai suivi au Terminal des Portoloins. Je t'ai vu au loin. Il aurait suffi que je crie pour que tu m'entendes mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je t'ai laissé partir, convaincu que je n'étais pas une raison suffisante pour que tu restes.

\- Merlin… mais et la bague ?

\- Seamus l'a laissée quand il m'a quitté il y a trois mois. Je l'ai mise dans ce tiroir pour… je ne sais pas… pour la mettre quelque part. J'aurais aussi bien pu la jeter.

\- Et hier ? Quand vous êtes partis tous les deux ?

\- Le soir où il m'a quitté, Seamus m'a dit que jamais personne ne pourrait faire mon bonheur. Ça été un électrochoc. J'ai réalisé qu'il avait tort… il y avait quelqu'un qui pourrait me rendre heureux. Un blondinet égocentrique et beau comme un dieu qui me manquait depuis quatre ans. C'est ce que j'ai dit à Seamus hier. Je lui ai dit merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux. Après, nous avons discuté de choses et d'autres. Nous devions faire le deuil de notre relation pour être amis à nouveau. Je devais lui dire qui si ça n'a pas marché entre nous, ce n'était pas de sa faute. C'est parce que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer toi.

Les yeux de Draco reflétaient une véritable tempête intérieure. Il était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. A la place, il prit Harry par les épaules et l'attira à lui.

Quand ils s'embrassèrent, ce fut comme si les quatre années écoulées n'avaient jamais existé.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le ventre noué par un étrange pressentiment. Il frissonna quand l'air frais de la chambre entra en contact avec sa peau couverte de sueur. Instinctivement, il tendit le bras pour aller à la rencontre du corps de Draco.

La place était vide.

Harry ramena ses genoux contre lui et y posa la tête en soupirant. Il savait que Draco n'avait pas pu aller bien loin. Après tout, ils étaient chez lui, il n'allait tout de même pas fuir sa propre maison… Il remarqua alors un rai de lumière sous la porte qui donnait au petit salon adjacent à la chambre.

Il se leva et alluma la lampe de chevet à la recherche de quelque chose pour se couvrir. Ses vêtements et ceux de Draco étaient disséminés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Finalement, il trouva son boxer juste au pied du lit. Il l'enfila et traversa la chambre avant d'ouvrir doucement la porte.

Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée. Draco était assis à même le sol. Il portait seulement un bas de pyjama et agitait distraitement sa baguette en direction du sapin de Noël qui trônait dans le coin de la pièce. Le spectacle était hypnotisant : toutes les petites lumières de la guirlande lumineuse avaient pris vie, jaillissant du sapin comme une centaine d'étoiles filantes.

Harry s'approcha et s'assit derrière Draco, ses jambes de part et d'autre de lui. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras et déposa un baiser léger sur son épaule nue. Puis il se mit à fredonner tout bas :

 _\- Catch a falling star, and put it in your pocket, never let it fade away…_

Le corps de Draco s'affaissa légèrement vers l'arrière, prenant appui sur le torse de Harry.

 _\- Catch a falling star, and put it in your pocket, save it for the rainy day_ , chuchota-t-il comme s'il berçait un petit enfant.

Draco lâcha alors sa baguette et tourna la tête pour l'enfouir au creux de l'épaule de Harry. Il s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces, faisant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour réprimer les sanglots qui montaient en lui.

\- Ça va aller, dit Harry en lui caressant doucement le bras. Je te promets que tout ira bien. Je sais que tu crois que nous sommes en train de reculer pour mieux sauter mais tu te trompes.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça…

\- Draco… je ne t'ai pas attendu pendant quatre ans pour te perdre maintenant.

\- Je vais partir Harry ! répliqua-t-il en se redressant brusquement. Dans dix-sept jours je serai de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique ! Dis-moi comment nous allons faire !

\- Je ne sais pas Draco… je ne sais pas… mais nous trouverons une solution.

Draco souffla avec mépris tout en se dégageant des bras de Harry.

\- Tu regrettes ? demanda Harry après un temps. Tu regrettes qu'on ait fait l'amour ce soir ?

Draco ne répondit pas, se contenta de fixer les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre.

\- Non, finit-il par dire. Par Merlin, non… Je regrette seulement qu'on ait perdu tant de temps…

\- Ce qui est fait est fait. Nous ne pouvons pas revenir là-dessus.

\- Tu te rends compte de l'ironie ? poursuivit Draco avec un rire sans joie… Quatre ans. Quatre ans pour toucher du doigt le bonheur absolu. Et seulement dix-sept jours pour le vivre.

Harry se releva pour contourner Draco et s'asseoir face à lui. D'un geste doux mais ferme il lui prit le visage à deux mains et le forçat à le regarder.

\- Tu sais Draco… Quand j'étais à Poudlard, je vivais au jour le jour parce qu'une prophétie avait fait de moi une arme de guerre, me condamnant à une mort certaine avant même que j'atteigne mes dix-huit ans. Aujourd'hui, je suis toujours là. J'ai vingt-quatre ans, je fais le métier que j'aime, je vis dans un bel appartement, j'ai des amis formidables. Et surtout, je suis amoureux comme jamais je ne l'ai été dans ma vie… Je ne renoncerai pas à toi à cause d'une foutue échéance ! Le bonheur se construit tous les jours Draco ! Nous avons dix-sept jours pour construire le nôtre… Même si c'est peu, je veux y croire ! A toi de me dire si tu veux y croire aussi, ou si tu renonces dès maintenant.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la véhémence de Harry.

\- C'est pour ça que je t'aime, dit-il. Parce que, quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne perds jamais confiance.

\- Seulement pour ça ?

\- Non, dit Draco tout bas en s'approchant de son oreille. Surtout pour ton petit cul étroit où il fait tellement bon y être tout entier…

Une vive chaleur se répandit sur le visage de Harry puis dans tout son corps. Il avait découvert tout récemment qu'entendre Draco murmurer des phrases salaces avec son accent d'aristocrate anglais, avait quelque chose de puissamment érotique.

Draco, en fin observateur qu'il était, avait tout de suite noté cette faiblesse chez Harry. Faiblesse dont il entendait honteusement profiter. Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, avant de recommencer à chuchoter.

\- Oh Merlin… souffla Harry. Arrête Draco…

Mais Draco n'arrêtait pas. Et plus il parlait, plus le souffle de Harry se faisait court. Au bout de quelques minutes, voyant que son amant n'en pouvait plus, Draco décida d'utiliser sa bouche pour autre chose que parler. La plainte de Harry dut s'entendre dans tout le Manoir et sûrement réveiller les elfes de maison. Heureusement, aucun d'entre eux n'eut l'idée de venir dans la pièce voir ce qui se passait.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **16 décembre 2004**

Draco était heureux, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie. C'en était même effrayant. Lui qui était toujours parvenu à maîtriser ses sentiments en toutes circonstances, il avait dorénavant l'impression de vivre dans un ascenseur émotionnel.

Mais il se sentait vivant et il adorait ça. Il adorait sentir son pouls accélérer quand il apercevait Harry au bout du couloir, frémir d'anticipation à l'idée de lui voler un baiser ou de simplement frôler sa main s'il ne pouvait se permettre plus, sentir son cœur gonfler dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'Harry s'abandonnait à l'extase entre ses bras.

Quelque chose le dérangeait cependant - il _fallait_ que quelque chose le dérange, il n'était pas un putain de poufsouffle qui voit la vie en rose, tout de même – et cela tenait à l'obstination de Harry de ne pas vouloir parler de l' _après_. Draco avait besoin d'en parler, pour être rassuré sur les sentiments de Harry, sur sa volonté à trouver une solution pour faire durer leur relation. Mais comment trouver une solution s'ils n'en parlaient pas ?

Oui. Draco Malefoy avait besoin d'être rassuré.

 _Comme un putain de poufsouffle_ , pensa-t-il en remontant rageusement la braguette de son pantalon et refermant sa robe de sorcier, mécontent que ces pensées le poursuivent jusque dans les toilettes.

Il y pensait encore en se savonnant soigneusement les mains quand la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit en trombe. Il eut juste le temps de sentir une main empoigner le col de sa robe avant qu'une bouche avide prenne possession de la sienne, restreignant son champ de vision à une tignasse brune indomptable et des yeux verts coléreux.

\- Ça fait des heures que je te cherche, récrimina Harry en cessant le baiser sans toutefois desserrer la prise sur son col.

\- Contrairement à toi, j'ai du travail Potter. Et des besoins naturels à assouvir.

\- Moi aussi.

Sur ces mots, il poussa Draco jusque dans une des cabines dont il referma la porte et poussa le loquet.

\- Je te préviens qu'il est hors de question de faire quoi que ce soit dans cet endroit ! J'ai un certain sens de l'hygiène !

\- Tais-toi, rabat-joie. C'est super excitant, souffla Harry en mordillant son cou et en ouvrant sa robe.

\- Il n'y a rien d'excitant dans le fait d'attraper de l'herpès ou une blennorragie gonococcique.

\- Tu crois me faire peur avec tes mots compliqués ? Je sais ce qu'est la chaude-pisse, Malefoy et je sais aussi qu'elle ne s'attrape pas dans les toilettes. Répliqua Harry une lueur dangereuse dans le regard, en commençant à défaire la boucle de ceinture.

Des voix leur parvinrent alors de l'autre côté de la cloison, les stoppant dans leur activité. Deux employés venaient d'entrer dans les toilettes.

\- … surpris Samantha Fawkes avec Zacharia Smith ?

\- Quoi ? Où ça ?

\- Dans la salle d'archives…

\- Tu crois ? dit le deuxième, un peu sceptique.

\- Personne ne va à la salle d'archives sinon pour tirer son coup !

\- Bah… pas forcément. Hier j'ai vu Potter et Malefoy en ressortir… Je doute que c'était pour tirer leur coup ! répliqua le deuxième en riant.

\- Ouais… t'as peut-être raison, admit le premier.

On entendit le bruit de l'eau du robinet et de mains qu'on savonne.

\- Ceci dit, continua le premier en arrachant des serviettes en papier au distributeur, je trouve qu'ils traînent souvent ensemble ces derniers jours.

\- C'est à cause du Tournoi des Chorales de Noël, dit l'autre. J'ai entendu dire que Malefoy coachait le groupe des Aurors cette année.

\- Oh ? Bah… je lui souhaite bon courage ! Ces Aurors sont sympas mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont nuls !

\- De toute façon, on sait déjà qui va gagner ! Zabini-je-me-la-pète, dit le deuxième sur un ton grinçant.

\- Pfff… Ma femme va encore le dévorer des yeux !

\- Ah la tienne aussi ! Je me demande ce qui me retient de lui faire ravaler…

Harry et Draco ne surent jamais ce que Blaise allait devoir ravaler car la porte se referma, étouffant la voix des deux hommes.

\- On est foutu Potter ! siffla Draco en sortant de la cabine. Ce demeuré nous a vu sortir de la salle d'archives !

\- Du calme Draco ! Il ne se doute de rien. Tu l'as bien entendu… personne ne peut nous imaginer ensemble tous les deux.

\- Hm… je trouva ça vexant, quelque part.

\- Bah… les gens ne te connaissent pas. Ils restent sur de vieilles impressions.

\- Et toi Harry ? Tu es resté sur de vieilles impressions ?

\- Draco… pour pouvoir t'accepter en tant qu'ami, et maintenant en tant que compagnon, j'ai avant toute chose dû accepter ce que tu étais autrefois et ce que tu as fait. Notre passé est peut-être derrière nous mais il a trop d'importance pour que nous puissions l'ignorer. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que je t'ai pardonné…

Draco regarda Harry avec stupéfaction.

\- Compagnon ? répéta-t-il.

\- Ben oui… On vit pratiquement ensemble. Tu passes toutes tes nuits chez moi… tu as même apporté tes affaires.

\- Oui mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais Draco. Je croyais avoir été clair sur le fait que je te voulais dans ma vie. Pour longtemps.

Pour toute réponse, Draco attira Harry à lui et le serra à l'étouffer. Merlin ce qu'il aimait cet homme.

Harry se dégagea en douceur.

\- Désolé, Draco… je sais que tu as un grand besoin de câlins mais je dois y aller…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de câlins, contra-t-il avec hauteur. C'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus tout à l'heure !

\- Oh mais moi, j'admets bien volontiers que j'ai besoin de câlins. Et que j'adore ça. Surtout quand tu mets ta…

\- Stop Potter ! Je croyais que tu devais y aller ?

\- Oui. J'ai rendez-vous avec Kingsley, dit Harry en ouvrant la porte des toilettes.

\- Encore ! Mais tu l'as vu hier. Et avant-hier !

\- Oui, je sais. On est sur une mission délicate… je ne peux pas t'en parler, dit Harry en marchant en direction des ascenseurs.

\- Hm, commenta Draco dédaigneusement. N'oublie pas la répétition à midi ! C'est notre dernière ligne droite !

\- Je serai là sans faute ! cria Harry alors qu'il disparaissait à l'angle du couloir.

Draco resta là à regarder le couloir vide en souriant. Merlin ce qu'il aimait cet homme, se dit-il pour la deuxième fois.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **18 décembre 2004**

C'était le jour J.

Les Aurors avaient répété toute la semaine avec acharnement, Draco ne leur laissant aucun répit jusqu'à ce soit parfait. Lui-même s'était entraîné sans relâche à jeter les sorts et les enchantements nécessaires à la création des décors, allant même jusqu'à se relever la nuit pour perfectionner une chose ou l'autre. Harry avait beau lui répéter qu'il était prêt et qu'il avait surtout besoin de repos, il n'écoutait rien. A bout de patience, Harry avait fini la veille, par mettre une potion de sommeil dans son thé pour l'obliger à dormir.

Draco avait été furieux et cela leur valut leur première dispute de couple, bien vite oubliée quand Harry lui donna un prodigieux baiser en le remerciant pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour ses collègues et lui.

Pour l'heure, les Aurors venaient d'arriver avec armes et bagages au Théâtre du Gallion, dans la loge qui leur avait été attribuée.

\- L'ordre de passage vient d'être tiré au sort ! dit Draco en arrivant à son tour et en brandissant un parchemin. Nous sommes les derniers !

\- Heu… ça va nous mettre la pression, non ? demanda Dean.

\- Oui mais ça veut dire que nous serons le dernier groupe que le jury aura dans l'oreille. Si nous nous débrouillons bien, ils oublieront tous les autres ou presque !

\- Ouais ! rugit Ron. On sera les meilleurs !

Tous les autres approuvèrent bruyamment. Draco les regarda se taper dans les mains et s'encourager mutuellement, exactement comme le ferait une équipe de Quidditch.

Des coups furent frappés à la porte avant que Gawain Robards ne fasse son entrée. Il semblait stressé au-delà du possible.

\- Comment ça se passe ici ? demanda-t-il. Vous êtes prêts ? Vous allez assurer n'est-ce-pas ? Enfin… sachez que quoi qu'il arrive, je serai fier de vous. Je suis toujours fier de vous ! Je…

\- Tout ira bien, Auror Robards, dit Draco pour interrompre sa logorrhée larmoyante. Je vous promets que vous n'allez pas en revenir.

\- Malefoy, dit-il d'un ton solennel, je ne sais pas au juste ce que vous avez préparé avec mes garçons mais…

\- Hé !

\- Heu oui… avec mes Aurors, mais si nous gagnons, je serai à jamais votre obligé. Vous pourrez me demander ce que vous voulez !

Draco haussa un sourcil très malefoyen.

\- C'est dangereux, ce que vous dites là, Auror Robards, répondit-il en souriant.

\- Je n'ai qu'une parole, Malefoy.

\- Je vous crois, Auror Robards. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, nous devons nous préparer et vos Aurors doivent se concentrer.

\- Oui… oui, bien sûr ! Je vous laisse !

Robards repartit en prenant presque la porte dans la figure tellement il était nerveux.

\- Il est plus stressé que nous ! se moqua Laura Madley.

\- Réfléchis déjà à ce que tu vas lui demander Draco ! dit Eleanor.

\- Oui, oui mais avant ça, nous devons gagner, dit Draco. Et pour gagner, vous devez rester concentrés. Alors, calmez votre ardeur et commencez par aller sur la scène pour vous familiariser avec les lieux et repérer vos positions.

Ils sortirent tous à la suite de Draco et se dirigèrent vers les coulisses. Arrivés sur la scène, ils ne purent retenir un cri admiratif. Chaque année la salle de concert était somptueusement décorée mais cette fois elle dépassait tout ce qu'ils avaient imaginé.

Six immenses sapins de Noël ornaient les murs latéraux, trois de chaque côté. Ils étaient totalement immaculés et chargés de décorations d'or et d'argent. Le lustre en cristal qui était suspendu au milieu du plafond semblait fait de centaines de stalactites qui scintillaient doucement à la lumière des torches et des chandelles. La loge ministérielle, au milieu du balcon central, était parée d'une large et lourde couronne de Noël faite de branches de sapin, de houx, et de milliers de flocons de neige.

C'était de la très belle magie, se disait Draco.

\- Alors, la rumeur était vraie, dit une voix dans son dos.

\- Laquelle Blaise ? J'entends tellement de rumeurs à mon propos, dit Draco en se tournant vers son ami.

Blaise Zabini le regardait avec un grand sourire. Ils se serrèrent la main avant de se donner l'accolade.

\- Je suis content de te revoir Draco. Depuis que tu es revenu, tu ne donnes pas assez de tes nouvelles !

\- Je sais… tu me connais.

\- Oui et c'est justement ce que je te reproche ! dit-il en riant. Alors comme ça, tu coaches les Aurors ?

\- Comme tu peux le voir.

\- Tant mieux ! J'aurai donc un adversaire à ma taille cette année ! Mais dis-moi, comment en es-tu arrivé là ?

\- Harry est venu me le demander. J'ai dit oui.

 _\- Harry ?_

Draco rougit légèrement de sa bourde. Blaise, lui, éclata d'un grand rire.

\- Par Salazar ! Serais-tu en train de me dire que l'affaire Potter est enfin en bonne voie ?

Blaise était le seul de l'entourage de Draco à connaître ses sentiments pour le Survivant. Combien d'heures n'avait-il pas passées à Poudlard et encore après, à remonter le moral de son ami, complètement déstabilisé de se rendre compte qu'il aimait les garçons, et un en particulier.

\- Il n'y a pas d'affaire Potter, grogna Draco. Il m'a demandé mon aide, c'est tout.

\- C'est tout ? questionna le métis, suspicieux.

\- Bon… on ne s'entend pas trop mal…

\- Dracoooo…

\- Quoi ? Tu ne sauras rien de plus !

Blaise le regarda avec un air serpentardement inquisiteur.

\- Tu l'as baisé.

\- Tu es vulgaire Blaise.

\- Tssss… tu ne déments pas. Alors ? Oui ou non.

\- Oui, admit Draco dans un souffle.

C'était pathétique mais il n'était jamais parvenu à mentir à Blaise.

\- JE LE SAVAIS ! rugit le métis, s'attirant les regards étonnés des autres personnes présentes sur la scène et notamment Harry qui les observaient de loin. Alors ? demanda-t-il encore.

\- Alors ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Alleeeez…

\- Alors, jamais plus il ne pourra y avoir un autre que lui.

Blaise fixa son ami avec une émotion non simulée sur le visage. Sans crier gare, il l'enlaça et lui murmura :

\- Je suis tellement heureux pour toi Draco. Tellement heureux.

\- Tout va bien ici ? demanda une voix courroucée à côté d'eux.

Draco se dégagea de l'étreinte large et musclée de Blaise pour voir Harry qui les regardait avec un mécontentement évident.

\- Tout va bien Potter, dit joyeusement Blaise en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Maintenant, tout va très bien. Grâce à toi. Bon, je vous laisse. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on pense que j'essaye d'intimider la concurrence !

Là-dessus, il partit en souriant largement comme à son habitude.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? demanda Harry.

\- Il sait pour nous.

\- Quoi ? Comment ?

\- Blaise est mon meilleur ami depuis l'enfance Harry. Je n'ai jamais su lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Comme toi avec Weasley.

\- Ron ne sait rien du tout !

\- Ah oui ? dit Draco. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est pointé à mon bureau il y a deux jours, qu'il a mis O'Neal à la porte et qu'il m'a menacé des pires tourments si jamais je te faisais du mal ou si j'osais envisager de rompre avec toi ?

\- Oh Merlin… il n'a pas fait ça.

\- Si. Juste avant de me dire qu'il _nous_ attendait au Terrier à midi précise, le 25.

Harry pâlit brusquement.

\- Ça veut dire que ses parents, ses frères, Ginny, Hermione, Fleur, Viktor et Angelina sont au courant.

\- Et c'est grave ?

\- Pour moi non… pour toi, c'est autre chose.

\- Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta soudainement Draco.

\- Disons que la petite scène de Ron n'était qu'un avant-goût de ce qui t'attendra au Terrier. Ils ne vont pas te lâcher. Oh Merlin.

Contre toute attente, Draco eut un sourire indulgent.

\- Qu'ils viennent… Je leur dirai autant de fois qu'il le faut.

\- Leur dire quoi ?

\- Que je t'aime et que je préférerais devenir cracmol plutôt que de te quitter.

Harry dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas embrasser Draco devant tout le monde. Encore aurait-il voulu le faire qu'il aurait été interrompu par le régisseur qui leur demandait de libérer la scène.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

De retour dans la loge, ils répétèrent une nouvelle fois les chants pendant que Draco vérifiait chaque instrument. Au bout d'une heure, on leur fit savoir que le spectacle allait commencer.

\- Vous voulez faire quoi ? demanda Draco. Restez ici ou aller en coulisse ?

\- J'ai bien envie de voir ce que font les autres, dit Ernie.

\- Ouais, nous aussi, dirent Laura et Eleanor.

Dean, Graham et Adrian partageaient cet avis.

\- Moi je ne préfère pas, dit Ron.

\- Moi non plus, ajouta Demelza.

\- Comme vous voulez, répondit Draco.

Ils laissèrent Demelza et Ron dans la loge et eux se dirigèrent vers les coulisses. Harry poussa légèrement un des rideaux qui les séparaient de la salle.

\- Il y a un monde fou, dit-il. Plus que les autres années on dirait.

En effet, une foule compacte et bruyante était en train de prendre place dans le parterre et aux balcons. De loin, Harry reconnut la famille Weasley qui occupait une loge entière sur la droite. Il vit aussi plusieurs de ses collègues du Ministère, Seamus, des employés de Gringott's, la plupart des commerçants du Chemin de Traverse, l'équipe nationale de Quidditch et bien sûr Rita Skeeter.

Les conversations se turent à l'arrivée du Ministre Shacklebolt, accompagné de son épouse et de sa fille. Depuis la loge qu'il occupait, il lança un _sonorus_ et commença son discours.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, mes chers concitoyens, je vous remercie d'être venus si nombreux pour assister à ce cinquième Tournoi des Chorales de Noël. Cette année, le jury sera composé de Brian Murdoch, le capitaine de notre équipe nationale de Quidditch, de Daisy Sweetlips, élue Miss Sorcière 2003, de Padma Patil, professeur à l'Académie des Arts Sorciers, de Robert Martins, Président de l'Association des Commerçants du Chemin de Traverse, et de moi-même. Je vous souhaite de passer une excellente soirée.

C'était une qualité qu'il fallait reconnaître à Kingsley Shacklebolt : il était concis dans ses discours. La salle applaudit avant de porter son attention vers la scène où un petit sorcier vêtu d'une robe vert émeraude venait d'apparaître.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, dit-il en consultant un morceau de parchemin. Je vous remercie d'accueillir le premier groupe de ce soir : la chorale des Gobelins de Gringott's.

Une dizaine de Gobelins fit son entrée sur la scène. Habillés de manière identique d'un costume noir très simple, ils se placèrent en ligne face au public. Le dernier de la file était porteur d'un instrument ressemblant à une cornemuse. Le son qu'elle produisait était cependant beaucoup plus grave, voire même un peu inquiétant.

Ils entamèrent leur premier chant, intitulé d'après le programme _Aglâb iglishmêk ai-mênu Dimrill bizar baraz, Baruk Khazâd!_

Il racontait l'histoire de trois Gobelins qui suivirent une étoile filante laquelle les mena à une cabane au milieu de la Forêt Interdite. Ils y trouvèrent un bébé gobelin abandonné qu'ils recueillirent. Le bébé grandit et devint Eûrk Le Crasseux, célèbre chef de la révolte des Gobelins qui eut lieu en l'année 30 après lui-même.

Bien que le gobelbabil soit une langue rude et grinçante, il fallait admettre que le chant en lui-même n'était pas laid. La mélodie était profonde, le rythme lent et la voix grave des Gobelins lui donnait quelque chose de très solennel.

Le chant suivant était plus rythmé mais beaucoup plus sinistre. Il s'intitulait _Duban Bundushathur felek Fundinul, Gabilgathol zirak Khuzdul iglishmêk_. On ne savait pas trop ce qu'il racontait mais ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air joyeux.

Ils terminèrent avec _Mirrormere Nulukkhizdîn Nargothrond Kibil Khuzdul Aulë Narag-zâram,_ un traditionnel gobelin du IIIème siècle après Alguff le Fétide.

Le public applaudit modérément la prestation qui bien que réussie, n'était pas très festive. Les Gobelins se retirèrent comme ils étaient venus : en rang silencieux.

Les groupes suivants gagnèrent davantage les faveurs du public. On eut droit entre autres, à une très belle interprétation de _We wish you a merry Christmas_ par le Département de Coopération Magique Internationale, un vibrant _Good King Wenceslas_ par le Département de régulation des créatures magiques et une version très personnelle de _The Twelve Days of Christmas_ par le Département des Sports. Ils avaient remplacé les objets cités dans la chanson originale par souaffle, vif d'or, cognards et d'autres références aux sports magiques. C'était drôle mais assez chaotique car ces nouveaux mots tombaient mal sur la musique. Pour autant, leur bonne humeur et leur truculence leur valurent des applaudissements nourris.

\- Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai pas entendu quelque chose qui pourrait nous concurrencer, dit Harry.

\- Non, effet, confirma Draco. Mais les meilleurs doivent encore passer.

C'est à ce moment que la Chorale de Poudlard arriva en coulisses.

\- Salut Harry ! dit une voie enjouée derrière lui.

\- Oh salut Neville ! Alors ils t'ont recruté dans la Chorale aussi ?

Harry salua chaleureusement son ami qui officiait depuis un an comme assistant du Professeur Chourave.

\- Comme tu vois… C'est ma première participation, je suis un peu nerveux.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison ! Vous êtes excellents à chaque fois !

\- On verra bien. Et toi ? Il paraît que les Aurors ont un nouveau coach ?

\- Un coach tout court. C'est la première fois que nous sommes encadrés de la sorte et crois-moi, ça fera toute la différence ! N'est-ce pas Draco ?

\- En effet, confirma l'intéressé en s'avançant d'un pas.

Neville fixait alternativement Harry et Draco, cherchant manifestement à comprendre pourquoi les deux ennemis de toujours étaient gentiment debout l'un à côté de l'autre sans se taper dessus ou s'invectiver.

\- Je… tu… vous… c'est… c'est Malefoy qui… vous coache ?

\- Bravo Londubat. Quelle puissante faculté de déduction. Je suis impressionné.

\- Draco, souffla Harry en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

Draco haussa les épaules avant de se reporter son attention sur la scène où le Département des Sports achevait sa prestation par une version hawaïenne de _Jingle Bells_.

\- Londubat ! C'est à nous, dit la voix impérieuse de Minerva McGonagall. Ah, bonsoir Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Malefoy.

Elle ne semblait nullement étonnée de voir les deux jeunes gens ensemble.

\- Bonsoir professeur, répondirent-ils en chœur.

\- Bonne chance Potter.

\- Merci professeur. A vous aussi.

Ils furent bousculés par les employés du Département des Sports qui revenaient en coulisses en riant et en plaisantant. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, le temps de mettre en place le nouveau décor, et le petit homme en vert annonça la Chorale de Poudlard.

Les professeurs et les élèves entrèrent sous les applaudissements du public. Ils portaient tous une longue robe de sorcier noire, agrémentée d'une écharpe de soie aux couleurs de leur Maison. Harry se dit qu'ils ressemblaient un peu à une chorale de Gospel. De ce qu'il pouvait voir de là où il était, le décor consistait en une représentation magique de la grande salle de Poudlard, parée de son sapin majestueux.

Ils entonnèrent _Deck the Hall_ , suivi de _Hark ! The Herald Angels sing_ et enfin _Oh Come All Ye Faithull._ Leur interprétation a capella était maîtrisée, brillante et sans faute. Objectivement, la prestation était parfaite. Le public appréciait, du moins si on s'en référait à la vigueur des applaudissements.

\- Là, on a du souci à se faire, commenta sombrement Dean.

\- On savait qu'ils seraient bons, répondit Draco. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de douter de vous. Notre répertoire n'a rien à voir avec le leur… Il est peut-être moins technique mais plus divertissant. Je reste convaincu que nous avons nos chances !

Les autres approuvèrent.

\- Alors, on commence à flipper ? se moqua Blaise qui venait d'arriver avec une troupe impressionnante derrière lui.

Ils étaient tous vêtus de longues et luxueuses robes de sorcier d'une couleur bordeaux intense, légèrement moiré.

\- Sûrement moins que toi Zabini, rétorqua Ernie.

\- Ne sois pas présomptueux McMillan, ça ne te va pas… J'admets que je suis curieux de vous entendre mais vous ne me faites pas peur.

\- Toi non plus, dit Harry.

\- Alors tant mieux, dit Blaise. Notre victoire n'en sera que plus réjouissante. Venez, dit-il aux autres.

Draco regarda Blaise mener son troupeau vers la scène non sans une certaine inquiétude. Le métis préparait quelque chose, il en était sûr. Il le connaissait trop bien.

\- Retournez à la loge, dit-il alors aux Aurors. Il est temps de vous préparer.

Ils obtempérèrent tandis que le petit homme en vert annonçait la chorale de Sainte-Mangouste. Un véritable tonnerre d'applaudissements explosa dans la salle. Blaise s'avança alors sur le devant de la scène, adressant un sourire enjôleur aux dames de l'assemblée. De bout de sa baguette, il fit jaillir des roses blanches qu'il dispersa dans la foule.

Des _oooh_ énamourés retentirent un peu partout, au fur et à mesure que les roses se posaient se posaient devant leurs destinataires.

\- Par Salazar, il a pris des cours chez Lockhart ou quoi, maugréa Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

Blaise fut ensuite rejoint par Théo et tous les deux entonnèrent les premiers couplets de _I saw three ships_. Le chœur prit le relais, donnant à l'ensemble une puissance impressionnante.

Ils étaient doués. Foutrement et horriblement doués. Draco se dit qu'il avait bien fait de renvoyer les Aurors dans la loge, sans quoi ils auraient vraiment commencé à flipper.

Le deuxième morceau fut tout aussi excellent. Il s'agissait de _Oh Holy Night_ dont Draco et les autres avaient déjà pu avoir un aperçu. Comme il s'y attendait, la voix de Gregory Goyle fit des merveilles.

Alors que le morceau touchait à sa fin, Draco nota un mouvement à sa droite : un petit groupe de gamins attendait apparemment d'entrer sur scène.

\- Mais ? Qu'est-ce que… Oh le rat ! souffla Draco. Il a osé !

Et de fait, quand les sept enfants s'avancèrent sur la scène, il entendit Blaise dire bien fort :

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous remercie d'accueillir Thomas, Brian, Charlie, Andy, Oliver, Matt et Sean. Ils sont pour le moment en traitement de longue durée à Sainte-Mangouste. Avec plusieurs membres de l'unité pédiatrique, nous avons créé une chorale afin de permettre aux enfants hospitalisés de se divertir quelques heures par semaine. L'idée est surtout d'encourager leur guérison. Après plusieurs mois de travail, les voici.

Bien entendu, l'émotion était de mise dans la salle. Elle le fut encore plus quand la voix pure et claire du petit Andy entama _God rest you merry gentlemen_ , relayé ensuite par les autres enfants et par le chœur tout entier.

\- Par Merlin, c'est quoi ça ?

Draco se tourna pour voir Harry et les autres se masser aux portes des coulisses.

\- Ne me dis pas que… ?

\- Si, confirma Draco. Ce sont les gamins de son unité pédiatrique.

\- Oh merde, soupira Ron. Là, c'est carrément foutu. Comment veux-tu qu'on rivalise avec… eux, se lamenta-t-il en tendant le bras vers la scène.

\- On va faire exactement ce qu'on a prévu de faire, ok ? dit Draco avec véhémence. On ne laissera pas les magouilles de Blaise entamer notre motivation, c'est clair ?

Tout le monde opina du chef. Draco prit alors le temps de les regarder tous. Les hommes étaient à tomber dans leur smoking et les filles avaient une classe folle avec leur robe noire et leurs talons hauts.

\- Vous êtes prêts ? demanda Draco.

\- Plus que jamais, coach ! dit Ernie.

\- Bien. Harry, tu sais ce que tu dois faire ?

\- Oui, pas de problème.

La Chorale de Sainte-Mangouste rentrait en coulisses sous les applaudissements déchaînés du public.

\- Bon courage, mon pote, dit Blaise en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Draco.

\- Merci. C'était une belle prestation, Blaise. Tellement… émouvante.

Le métis se contenta de hausser les épaules en souriant et rejoignit ses collègues.

Quand le petit homme en vert annonça la Chorale des Aurors, la scène fut plongée dans la pénombre. Harry allait s'avancer quand il fut retenu par le bras. Un baiser aérien effleura sa bouche.

\- Je t'aime.

Harry sourit, indifférent aux exclamations de surprise qu'il entendait derrière lui et qui devaient aussi s'entendre dans la salle.

Il entra seul, une petite boîte carrée de quinze centimètres sur quinze dans les mains, sous les regards perplexes du public. En silence, il la posa au centre de la scène. Demelza et Laura entrèrent à leur tour, portant une boîte identique, qu'elles déposèrent quelques pas plus loin. Tous les trois reculèrent jusqu'au fond de la scène, permettant à Draco de lancer son sort depuis les coulisses.

La première boîte s'ouvrit, faisant jaillir une fumée lumineuse qui se transforma en un instant en un paysage enneigé et féerique. La deuxième boîte libéra une fumée verte qui se solidifia en de grands sapins verdoyants, quelques arbres nus et une multitude de petits traîneaux qui virevoltaient partout en tintant gaiement.

De la troisième boîte s'échappa une mélodie joyeuse, faite de clochettes, de percutions, de cordes et de hautbois. Animés d'une vie propre, les instruments de musique sortirent les uns derrière les autres en dansant pour se regrouper dans le coin gauche de la scène.

Pour finir, une neige douce et fine se mit à tomber sur la salle de concert, faisant retentir des _ooh_ et des _aah_ admiratifs.

Quand les premières notes de _Sleigh Ride_ résonnèrent, les autres Aurors rejoignirent Harry, Demelza et Laura sur scène et commencèrent à chanter.

 _Just hear those sleigh bells jingling,_

 _Ring-ting-tingling too,_

 _Come on, it's lovely weather_

 _For a sleigh ride together with you,_

 _Outside the snow is falling_

 _And friends are calling, "Yoo Hoo !",_

 _Come on, it's lovely weather_

 _For a sleigh ride together with you._

 _Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up,_

 _Let's go...let's look at the show,_

 _We're riding in a wonderland of snow._

 _Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up,_

 _It's grand... just holding your hand,_

 _We're riding along with a song_

 _Of a wintry fairy land._

 _Our cheeks are nice and rosy,_

 _And comfy cozy are we,_

 _We're snuggled up together_

 _Like two birds of a feather would be,_

 _Let's take that road before us,_

 _And sing a chorus or two,_

 _Come on, it's lovely weather_

 _For a sleigh ride together with you._

En coulisses, Draco parvenait difficilement à dissimuler ses émotions. Les Aurors qui étaient en ce moment sur scène, n'avaient plus rien à voir avec ceux qu'il avait rencontré voici trois semaines. Ils bougeaient avec tant de décontraction et de naturel qu'on aurait dit qu'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie.

La chanson s'acheva. Draco lança un autre sort sur les instruments. Les notes claires de la clarinette et du hautbois s'élevèrent en même temps que des percutions posaient le rythme du morceau suivant.

D'un pas nonchalant, une main négligemment glissée dans la poche de son pantalon, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres, Ron Weasley s'avança.

 _It's a marshmallow world_

 _In the winter_

 _When the snow_

 _Comes to cover the ground_

 _It's the time for play_

 _It's a whipped cream day_

 _I wait for it all year 'round_

Sa voix douce et grave fut un véritable choc pour le public, pour sa famille et pour sa femme en particulier. Manifestement, personne ne lui connaissait ce talent.

 _Those are marshmallow clouds_

 _Being friendly_

 _In the arms_

 _Of the evergreen trees_

 _And the sun is red_

 _Like a pumpkin head_

 _It's shining_

 _So your nose won't freeze_

Quand Harry et les autres ajoutèrent leurs voix à la sienne, l'effet fut absolument renversant.

 _The world is your snowball_

 _See how it grows_

 _That's how it goes_

 _Whenever it snows_

 _The world is your snowball_

 _Just for a song_

 _Get out and roll it along_

 _It's a yum-yummy world_

 _Made for sweethearts_

 _Take a walk_

 _With your favorite girl_

 _It's a sugar date_

 _What if spring is late_

Ron Weasley vivait son heure de gloire et il était bien décidé à en profiter. S'éloignant de la chorégraphie initialement prévue, il prit la liberté d'attirer vers lui une Eleanor Brandstone rougissante pour quelques pas de danse improvisés.

 _In winter_

 _It's a marshmallow world_

 _In winter_

 _It's a marshmallow world_

 _In winter_

 _It's a marshmallow world_

 _In winter_

 _It's a marshmallow world_

La musique et la voix de Ron s'éteignirent doucement, de même que la luminosité sur la scène : la belle journée d'hiver faisait place à une nuit étoilée. Draco jeta un autre sort et un millier de petits points lumineux se mirent à briller au-dessus d'eux.

Les accords graves d'une contrebasse, soutenus par des percutions, résonnèrent avant que Ron ne chante à nouveau.

 _Catch a falling star_

 _And put it in your pocket_

 _Never let it fade away_

 _Catch a falling star_

 _And put it in your pocket_

 _Save it for a rainy day_

 _Catch a falling star_

 _And put it in your pocket_

 _Never let it fade away_

 _Catch a falling star_

 _And put it in your pocket_

 _Save it for a rainy day_

Après les couplets, les Aurors reprirent le refrain en canon. D'abord les hommes, ensuite les femmes, pour finir les deux ensemble. Le morceau se termina comme il avait commencé : sur les doux accords de contrebasse.

Il y eut une seconde d'un silence absolu dans la salle avant que celle-ci n'éclate littéralement en applaudissements.

Dans les coulisses, Draco s'autorisa enfin à respirer. Ils avaient été fantastiques. Absolument fantastiques. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le public qui était maintenant debout, les acclamant en battant frénétiquement des mains.

Gawain Robards, au premier rang était en pleurs, au moins autant que Madame Weasley qu'on entendait crier « C'est mon fils ! C'est mon fils ! ». Quant à Hermione Granger-Weasley, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour son mari qu'elle regardait comme s'il était la réincarnation d'un dieu. A coup sûr, elle semblait avoir relégué Blaise Zabini au rang de botruc mal fagoté.

Les applaudissements ne diminuaient pas. Au contraire, le public réclamait maintenant un _bis._

Draco fronça les sourcils en voyant Harry jeter un coup d'œil entendu à ses collègues. Comme ils n'avaient pas prévu de quatrième morceau, ils devraient recommencer un de ceux qu'ils venaient d'interpréter. Draco articula silencieusement « Sleigh Ride » car ça lui semblait le morceau le plus approprié.

Mais Harry lui fit non de la tête avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il jeta lui-même un sort sur les instruments de musique et commença à chanter d'une voix très douce, un peu haut perchée :

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _There is just one thing I need_

 _I don't care about the presents_

 _Underneath the Christmas tree_

 _I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _Make my wish come true_

 _All I want for Christmas is you_

A ce moment, la musique changea de tempo et les percutions se firent plus virulentes.

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _There is just one thing I need,_

 _and I Don't care about the presents_

 _Underneath the Christmas tree_

 _I don't need to hang my stocking_

 _There upon the fireplace_

 _Santa Claus won't make me happy_

 _With a toy on Christmas day_

 _I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _Make my wish come true_

 _All I want for Christmas is you_

Harry pointa ostensiblement son doigt en direction des coulisses. Draco se demanda vaguement quand et comment, ils avaient pu répéter ce morceau sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, avant de se dire que ça n'avait strictement aucune importance. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était Harry en train de chanter pour lui, devant un parterre d'une centaine de personnes.

 _I won't ask for much this Christmas_

 _I won't even wish for snow, and I_

 _I just wanna keep on waiting_

 _Underneath the mistletoe_

 _I won't make a list and send it_

 _To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

 _I won't even stay awake_

 _To hear those magic reindeer click_

 _'Cause I just want you here tonight_

 _Holding on to me so tight_

 _What more can I do_

 _Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

Draco se sentit alors projeté vers l'avant, comme s'il était attiré par un _accio_. En un quart de seconde, il se retrouva sur la scène, et plus précisément dans les bras de Harry qui l'embrassait passionnément, pendant que les autres continuaient à chanter.

 _All the lights are shining_

 _So brightly everywhere_

 _And the sound of children's_

 _Laughter fills the air_

 _And everyone is singing_

 _I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

 _Santa won't you bring me_

 _The one I really need_

 _Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly_

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _This is all I'm asking for_

 _I just wanna see my baby_

 _Standing right outside my door_

 _I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _Make my wish come true_

 _Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

Jadis, Draco ne rechignait pas à être le centre de l'attention, bien au contraire. Mais la guerre était passée par là. Avec elle, la prise de conscience, l'humiliation. Depuis lors, il fuyait la célébrité, se contentant de mener une vie discrète, de faire son travail et de ne pas faire de vagues.

Mais forcément, Harry était venu bouleverser tout cela.

\- Tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-il tout bas, alors que les applaudissements résonnaient toujours autour d'eux.

Draco fit non de la tête.

\- Je t'aime Draco. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en cacher. C'était ça ou un article dans la Gazette.

\- L'un ne va pas sans l'autre, dit Draco en souriant et en faisant un signe de tête en direction de Rita Skeeter qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

\- Pour le coup, elle a bien fait de venir.

\- Tu crois qu'elle va faire un malaise ?

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est vrai qu'elle a l'air bizarre…

Les bouclettes frétillantes, les yeux fous et la langue presque pendante, Rita Skeeter était manifestement en proie à un hallucinant orgasme éditorial.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **24 décembre 2015**

POV Harry

\- Et qui a gagné ?

\- Poudlard, dis-je en soupirant. Le jury a considéré que les prestations des Aurors et de Sainte-Mangouste, bien que très réussies, s'éloignaient trop de la notion de chant chorale… contrairement à la prestation de Poudlard.

Il émet un petit rire méprisant tandis que je réprime un sourire. Je sais déjà ce qui va suivre.

\- Evidemment, dit-il. Ils ont eu l'intelligence de choisir autre chose que des chants… _yankee,_ eux ! Je n'aime pas les yankees… ils sont… rustres. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai toujours limité autant que possible mes déplacements dans les colonies.

\- Les Etats-Unis sont indépendants depuis 1776, vous savez ! dis-je en riant.

Il balaye ma remarque d'un geste de la main comme si tout cela n'avait aucune importance.

\- Si les Aurors avaient choisi de vrais chants anglais, ils auraient gagné ! affirme-t-il avec force.

\- C'est ce qu'ils ont fait ! L'année suivante, ils ont remporté le concours grâce à _Deck The Hall, The First Noel_ et… _Rule Britannia !_

\- Ce n'est pas un chant de Noël.

\- Non, en effet. Mais voir une salle entière debout la main sur le cœur, en train de chanter à pleins poumons _« Britons never, never, never shall be slaves »_ , a été plus efficace que n'importe quel chant de Noël.

Un grognement approbateur suit mon commentaire.

\- Ne vous moquez pas. C'est un chant magnifique.

\- Je ne vous savais pas si amateur d'hymnes moldus, dis-je, légèrement provoquant.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir. Je suis un sorcier sang-pur mais je suis anglais avant tout ! L'Angleterre est ma patrie ! Mes ancêtres ont construit ce pays ! Ils ont connu Merlin et le Roi Arthur ! Ils étaient à la bataille de Hastings !

\- Il faudra que vous me racontiez ça un de ces jours, dis-je doucement.

\- Pas maintenant, répond-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Il reste silencieux quelques instants, si bien que je me dis qu'il s'est peut-être endormi. J'allais me lever quand il me demande :

\- Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Le jeune homme… Draco… Il est parti dans les colonies finalement ?

Je me renfonce dans le fauteuil.

\- Oui. Il est parti.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **24 décembre 2004**

Le coup de théâtre qui avait ponctué le Tournoi des Chorales de Noël avait complètement éclipsé la victoire de Poudlard. Tout le monde ne parlait plus que de la relation entre Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy.

Les journaux en avaient fait leurs gros titres pendant toute la semaine, revenant sur leur rivalité historique et sur leurs histoires d'amour respectives. Pour autant, le monde sorcier prenait la nouvelle plutôt bien. Draco avait craint au début que la presse ne retienne que l'image de l'ancien Mangemort qui était parvenu à pervertir le Survivant mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

\- Alors ? demanda Harry en posant devant Draco une assiette fumante d'œufs brouillés. Que dit-on de nous aujourd'hui ?

\- Les choses habituelles, répondit Draco en repliant la Gazette du Sorcier. Je te sers du jus d'orange ?

\- Oui, merci. Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Les choses sont déjà en train de se tasser… et puis, avoue que les articles sont plutôt positifs, ajouta-t-il en contournant le comptoir et en venant s'asseoir à côté de Draco.

\- Oui… c'est dingue ce que les gens m'adorent depuis qu'ils savent que je sors avec toi.

\- Faux, répliqua Harry d'un ton calme en sirotant sa tasse de café. C'est moi que les gens envient sachant que je sors avec un sorcier aussi remarquablement talentueux.

Draco posa un peu brutalement sa tasse de thé sur la table.

\- En fait, tu as tout manigancé, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Pourquoi parles-tu de manigance ?

\- Tu te fichais pas mal d'annoncer publiquement au monde sorcier qu'on était ensemble. Tu n'as jamais agi de la sorte avec tes précédents amants. Tout ce que tu voulais, c'était… me réhabiliter. Pourquoi ?

\- Qu'y a-t-il de mal à vouloir que les autres te voient comme moi je te vois ?

\- Tu sais très bien que je me moque de l'opinion des autres. Il n'y a que la tienne qui compte. Alors pourquoi ?

\- Peut-être parce que ça comptait pour moi, dit Harry dans un souffle.

Draco ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer son amant avec acuité. Il était persuadé qu'il y avait autre chose. Par certains côtés, Harry était plus serpentard que lui, il le savait. Mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il aurait le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Que fait-on aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Ça te dit de faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse ? J'ai encore quelques cadeaux à acheter.

\- Pour que nous soyons encore pris en photo ? Tu n'en as donc jamais assez ?

\- Jamais !

\- Tu vas me rendre fou, Harry Potter ! maugréa Draco en plantant néanmoins un baiser sur sa joue.

Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers leur chambre tout en enlevant sa chemise.

\- Que fais-tu ? demanda Harry.

\- Pas d'idée lubrique, Potter. Je vais me changer. Tant qu'à être pris en photo, autant que je sois sublime.

Harry leva les yeux ciel en riant. Il ne savait pas lequel des deux deviendrait fou avant l'autre.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco se disait que la célébrité avait du bon finalement. Bien que le Chemin de Traverse soit bondé, les gens s'écartaient sur leur passage pour mieux les voir, de sorte qu'ils progressaient sans trop d'encombres.

\- Et voilà ! dit Harry en miniaturisant son dernier achat. J'ai tout !

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! Mes cadeaux à moi sont achetés et emballés depuis des jours.

\- Tu as trouvé pour tout le monde ?

\- Absolument.

\- Même pour Percy ?

\- Un livre sur les Ministres de la Magie depuis Ulich Gamp.

\- Même pour Monsieur Weasley ?

\- Un livre moldu sur les grands inventeurs.

\- Même pour Bill ?

\- Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! s'énerva Draco. J'ai les cadeaux parfaits pour chacun d'entre eux !

Harry marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible alors qu'il poussait la porte du Chaudron Baveur. Il trouva une table dans un coin isolé de salle et se laissa tomber sur la banquette sans aucune élégance.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu es plus nerveux que moi à la perspective de passer Noël chez les Weasley, dit Draco en ôtant sa lourde cape d'hiver.

\- Oui, un peu, admit Harry. Ils sont très protecteurs avec moi depuis toujours et… j'ai peur qu'ils te mettent mal à l'aise.

\- Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

 _Enfin, je l'espère_ , se dit Draco en se dirigeant vers le comptoir où il commanda deux laits de poule.

Depuis le concert de Noël, les Weasley avaient été plutôt sympathiques avec lui mais aussi un peu méfiants. Draco les savait ainsi très sceptiques à l'idée que leur couple puisse fonctionner à distance lorsqu'il aurait rejoint ses parents à New-York. Tout comme ils craignaient qu'Harry ne prenne la décision d'aller s'installer là-bas avec lui.

Les choses étaient rendues compliquées par le fait qu'Harry n'évoquait ses projets avec personne. Tout ce qu'il avait décidé, c'était de rejoindre Draco pour le Nouvel-An à New-York et d'y passer trois semaines.

Ceci dit, Draco comprenait et acceptait l'inquiétude des Weasley. Il était même heureux que Harry puisse compter sur une famille entière pour le soutenir en toutes circonstances. Il savait aussi que pour les apprivoiser, il devait leur montrer qu'il était sincère et sérieux dans ses sentiments pour leur presque fils adoptif.

Il soupira en repensant à ce qu'il ferait demain. Il aurait aimé plus d'intimité, un endroit plus romantique qu'une maison biscornue mais il ferait avec.

Tom, le barman, tendit les deux tasses fumantes à Draco, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Tenez, Monsieur Malefoy. Ça fera 12 mornilles.

\- Merci. Gardez-la monnaie, dit-il en posant un gallion sur le comptoir. Et Joyeux Noël.

\- Joyeux Noël Monsieur Malefoy, répondit Tom avec chaleur.

Draco retourna s'asseoir à côté de Harry. Ils burent leur lait de poule, épaule contre épaule, dans un silence confortable.

Ils passèrent ensuite l'après-midi à flâner dans Regent's Park, avant d'acheter de quoi préparer des langoustes flambées ainsi qu'une lasagne aux morilles et au parmesan. Ils dégustèrent le tout avec un Puligny-Montrachet de 2002.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une ambiance douce et tendre. Harry savoura son dessert, une bûche au citron meringuée, confortablement calé dans le divan, contre le torse de Draco. Chaque bouchée était prétexte à l'échange d'un baiser, soit pour ôter un peu de crème aux coins des lèvres, soit pour apprécier la saveur acidulée du citron sur la langue.

\- Peut-on rêver d'un meilleur réveillon de Noël ? murmura Draco en tenant Harry serré contre lui et en regardant la neige tomber doucement au dehors.

\- Hm… dans une minute, il sera parfait, dit Harry d'une voix mutine.

\- Que va-t-il se passer dans une minute ?

\- Je t'aurai enlevé tous tes vêtements et tu seras totalement à ma merci. Et je te ferai l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu en perdes la tête.

\- Je trouve que tu parles beaucoup et que tu agis peu Potter…

Un rictus diabolique étira les lèvres de Harry. La nuit de Noël allait être absolument magique.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **25 décembre 2004**

Harry et Draco arrivèrent les derniers au Terrier. La faute à Harry qui avait oublié de brancher le réveil. Ils furent accueillis à la sortie de la cheminée par une délicieuse odeur de dinde rôtie et les bras chaleureux de Madame Weasley.

\- Harry ! dit-elle en l'enserrant affectueusement. Joyeux Noël mon chéri !

\- Joyeux Noël Madame Weasley.

\- Joyeux Noël Draco, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui et en lui faisant une accolade plus mesurée. Sois le bienvenu au Terrier.

\- Merci de m'accueillir chez vous Madame Weasley.

\- Mais c'est tout naturel voyons ! Tu es avec Harry maintenant.

Il ne savait pas très bien comment il devait prendre cette dernière phrase et préféra ne pas y réfléchir plus longtemps.

\- Ah vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama Ron qui venait d'arriver dans le salon avec le reste de la famille Weasley. Je meurs de faim moi !

\- Ron ! le tança Hermione. Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à manger ! Bonjour Harry, bonjour Draco ! Joyeux Noël !

Ils saluèrent Hermione, puis George et Angelina, Percy, Bill et Fleur, Charlie, Ginny et Viktor et enfin Monsieur Weasley.

\- Bien ! Bien ! dit ce dernier. Maintenant que nous sommes au complet, je vais servir l'apéritif.

Il amena des verres et plusieurs bouteilles de champagne gardées bien fraîches par un sort de refroidissement.

Pendant ce temps, Madame Weasley apporta une multitude de plateaux remplis d'amuse-bouche. Grâce à un sort de lévitation, les plateaux circulaient d'eux-mêmes entre les invités.

L'ambiance était très bonne et les discussions allaient bon train. Hermione, qui était potionniste à Sainte-Mangouste, exposait à Harry les perspectives que présentait l'utilisation des plumes de Jobarbille dans les potions anti-stress. Draco, lui, était accaparé par George, désireux d'en savoir plus sur ces boîtes à décor qu'il avait mises au point pour le concert de Noël.

\- Ça te dirait de t'associer avec moi pour les créer à grande échelle ? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

\- Quoi ? Mais… ça n'intéressera personne !

\- Tu es fou ? Evidemment que si ! Crois-moi, je sais reconnaître un produit révolutionnaire quand j'en vois un. Et le tien l'est à coup sûr !

\- Je ne sais pas… je vais bientôt quitter le pays, tu le sais, non ?

\- Et alors ? On a des moyens de communication modernes maintenant.

\- Ecoute, je vais y réfléchir sérieusement. Tu as ma parole.

George fut satisfait et laissa Draco retourner près de Harry. Enfin, c'est du moins ce qu'il tenta de faire car en chemin, il fut intercepté par Charlie et Bill. Les deux frères aînés lui tinrent à peu de choses près le même discours que Ron et Draco leur répondit, à peu de choses près la même chose.

Quand finalement, il put rejoindre son compagnon, ce fut pour entendre Madame Weasley lui dire :

\- Tu as les yeux brillants et les traits tirés mon chéri. Tu dois couver quelque chose. Tu es sûr que tu dors suffisamment ?

\- Heu… commença Harry en rougissant. Je…

\- Ça s'appelle l'amour Maman, dit Ginny.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- Par Merlin Maman ! répéta-t-elle. Il faut te faire un dessin ?

Ce fut au tour de Madame Weasley de rougir fortement.

\- Je… je vais surveiller la dinde ! dit-elle en s'enfuyant précipitamment.

\- Merci Ginny ! râla Harry.

\- Oh relax ! Je n'ai pas raison peut-être ? répliqua-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en s'éloignant.

Ce fut alors George qui revint à la charge.

\- Tu auras besoin d'une chaise rembourrée Harry ?

\- George ! Je vais…

Harry ne put mettre une quelconque menace à exécution car le rouquin s'enfuit en riant.

\- Et si on ouvrait les cadeaux ? proposa Bill.

\- Oh non, j'ai faim moi ! râla Ron.

\- C'est une excellente idée, dit Madame Weasley en revenant au salon. La dinde n'est pas encore tout-à-fait prête.

On procéda donc à l'échange des cadeaux dans la bonne humeur. Les femmes s'extasièrent devant les présents offerts par Draco, tous plus délicats les uns que les autres. Monsieur Weasley, George, Bill, Charlie, Viktor et Percy furent ravis de leurs cadeaux respectifs mais bien moins que Ron sauta littéralement au cou de Malefoy quand il découvrit un abandonnement pour tous les matches des Canons de Chudley.

Madame Weasley procéda ensuite à la traditionnelle distribution des pulls en laine tricotés main. Il y en avait un pour chacun sauf pour Draco. Lui, il reçut une très jolie paire de boutons de manchettes en nacre.

Si Ron ne se priva pas de râler sur le favoritisme dont son « frère blond » comme il l'appelait dorénavant, était l'objet, Harry lui, ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement au cœur. Recevoir un pull Weasley était le privilège des membres de la famille. Privilège dont Draco était manifestement exclu.

\- Ça va Harry ? demanda Hermione à qui rien n'échappait.

\- Oui, très bien ! répondit-il d'un ton un peu trop enjoué.

Hermione posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et dit :

\- Tout ira bien. Laisse-lui un peu de temps pour s'y habituer. Elle s'inquiète, c'est tout.

\- Oui, hé bien, j'aimerais peut-être qu'on arrête de toujours s'inquiéter pour moi ! dit-il d'un ton plus véhément qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Je suis un grand garçon. Je suis capable de faire mes propres choix !

Son éclat de voix n'avait échappé à personne mais il s'en fichait. Il sortit alors de sa poche une large enveloppe brune et marcha d'un pas décidé vers Draco. D'un geste un peu brusque, il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa.

\- Joyeux Noël Draco, dit-il en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

Draco la prit avec circonspection. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'elle portait le sceau du Ministre de la Magie. Il passa un long doigt fin sous le rabat faisant sauter la pastille de cire rouge et en retirant les documents qu'elle contenait.

Le premier parchemin émanait de la Guérisseuse Moira Finnigan, neuro-médicomage à Boston. Elle attestait de ce que Lucius Abraxas Malefoy était atteint d'une maladie neuro-dégénérative que les moldus connaissaient sous le nom de maladie d'Alzheimer. Elle n'était pas guérissable en l'état actuel de la médecine moldue, ni de la médicomagie. La Guérisseuse Finnigan indiquait encore qu'un retour du patient dans son pays natal, dans sa maison familiale était hautement souhaitable afin de ne pas aggraver sa désorientation.

\- Mais que…

Draco lut le deuxième document. Celui-ci émanait du Guérisseur Théodore Nott, neuro-médicomage à Sainte-Mangouste. Il attestait s'être rendu à New-York examiner l'état du patient Lucius Abraxas Malefoy et confirmait en tous points le diagnostic de sa consœur.

\- Harry, dit Draco, la voix peu assurée, je ne comprends pas.

\- Lis le parchemin suivant…

Le parchemin portait l'en-tête solennel du Ministre de la Magie.

 _\- « Nous, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministre de la Magie du Royaume de Grande-Bretagne. Ayant pris connaissance des deux rapports médicaux attestant de l'état de santé de Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, condamné à l'exil par décision du Magenmagot du 18 novembre 1998, faisant application de l'article 76.4 du Code pénal sorcier, accordons au condamné la grâce ministérielle et le droit de revenir sur le territoire britannique. La même faveur est accordée à son épouse Narcissa Malefoy. Fait à Londres, le 23 décembre 2004 »._

Draco porta une main à sa bouche, dans l'espoir vain de refouler le sanglot qui montait dans sa gorge. Autour de lui, tout le monde était muet de stupeur. Harry Potter était parvenu à obtenir la grâce ministérielle pour Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy.

\- Par Merlin, Harry… souffla Draco. Est-ce que… c'est un rêve ?

\- Non, Draco. C'est bien réel. Tes parents vont pouvoir rentrer. Ils ne sont pas encore au courant. Je voulais te laisser la joie de leur annoncer. Quand je viendrai te rejoindre à New-York au Nouvel An, ce sera surtout pour t'aider à préparer leur départ.

Draco attrapa Harry par les épaules et le serra contre lui à l'étouffer.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu me faire de plus beau cadeau. Je t'aime Harry, si seulement tu savais à quel point.

\- Je le sais, mon cœur. Je le sais.

\- Mais comment as-tu réussi à convaincre Shacklebolt ? demanda-t-il en s'écartant un peu.

Harry haussa les épaules et fit une petite moue timide.

\- Bah… il y a eu plusieurs choses en fait. D'abord, le concert de Noël. J'ai profité de notre succès et de l'enthousiasme que suscitaient tes réalisations magiques pour montrer au monde sorcier, mais surtout à Kingsley, combien tu avais changé. Je voulais lui montrer que je t'aimais, que je te faisais confiance et que j'étais prêt à tout pour toi.

\- Alors j'avais raison, dit Draco. Tu avais tout manigancé ! Et vous étiez dans la combine ? demanda-t-il à Ron.

\- Absolument pas ! Bon, moi j'avais deviné pour vous deux mais tous les autres pensaient qu'il allait chanter pour Seamus !

\- Et ensuite ? questionna encore Draco.

\- Ensuite, j'ai dit à Robards que tu étais l'âme de notre chorale et que si tu partais, on n'aurait plus aucune chance de gagner l'année prochaine. Il a filé comme un Feu Fuseboum dans le bureau de Kingsley pour plaider ta cause.

\- Tu es un vrai serpentard, ma parole.

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, dit Harry en souriant.

\- Et les certificats médicaux ?

\- Je me suis rappelé que la sœur aînée de Seamus était neuro-médicomage à Boston. C'est de cela dont je voulais lui parler le jour où tu as cru que… enfin tu vois quoi. Quant à Théo, par amitié pour toi, il a immédiatement accepté de se rendre à New-York pour examiner ton père.

Submergé par un trop plein d'émotions, Draco se laissa tomber dans le premier fauteuil à sa portée. Monsieur Weasley, l'esprit pratique, fit apparaître un verre contenant une bonne rasade de whisky pur feu.

\- Bois ça Draco, dit-il. Ça te fera du bien.

Draco vida le verre d'une traite, laissant le liquide lui brûler agréablement la gorge. Les yeux un peu brillants, Draco se releva brusquement et se plaça devant Harry, lui prenant les mains.

\- Harry… tu te rappelles, quand tu es venu me demander de vous aider à préparer le Tournoi ? J'ai accepté en posant deux conditions. La deuxième était que si on gagnait, je pouvais te demander ce que je voulais…

\- Oui… oui, je me rappelle.

\- Nous n'avons pas gagné, et je n'ai donc aucun droit d'exiger que tu respectes ta parole. Cependant, je voudrais tout de même de demander quelque chose.

\- Quoi ? souffla Harry dont le cœur était au bord de l'explosion.

Draco glissa la main dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit une petite boîte carrée en cuir rouge qu'il tritura nerveusement.

\- Je sais que c'est rapide, qu'on est ensemble depuis peu de temps mais peu importe… je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Et ce n'est pas pour me rassurer que je te demande ça, même si c'est vrai que j'ai besoin d'être rassuré parce que Merlin sait que j'ai angoissé à l'idée de devoir partir et d'être loin de toi. Mais maintenant c'est fini… maintenant je vais rester ici avec toi… Alors tu dois te dire qu'on a tout notre temps, que ça ne sert à rien de se presser mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le temps… c'est juste que je veux que tu saches que je t'aime et que je veux _vraiment_ passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Je sais qu'on pourrait se contenter de vivre ensemble comme on le fait déjà mais je suis un peu vieux jeu… j'aime les convenances, les traditions, alors…

\- Putain Malefoy, grinça Harry pour couper court à ce flot interrompu, pose-moi ta foutue question !

Draco reprit son souffle en même temps qu'il ouvrait la petite boîte, dévoilant un large anneau en or blanc, serti en son centre d'un tout petit diamant noir.

\- Harry, veux-tu m'épouser ?

\- Oui ! cria-t-il presque. Par Merlin, oui ! Mille fois oui ! répéta-t-il en se jetant dans les bras de Draco.

\- Tu es sûr ? dit celui-ci en l'écartant doucement. Parce que tu peux y réfléchir tu sais… Je peux comprendre que tu aies besoin de temps…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de temps. J'ai besoin de toi, c'est tout.

Tout sourire, Draco posa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son futur mari.

\- Joyeux Noël Harry.

\- Joyeux Noël Draco.

L'instant d'après, tout le salon des Weasley résonna d'applaudissements, de félicitations et de grandes tapes dans le dos en guise d'encouragements pour leur future vie conjugale. Monsieur Weasley ouvrit une nouvelle bouteille de champagne et trinqua à la santé des nouveaux fiancés.

Dans cette ambiance totalement euphorique, personne – ou presque – ne remarqua que tout le monde ne partageait pas le même enthousiasme.

Le repas fut délicieux et animé. Toutes les conversations tournaient évidemment sur la préparation du mariage. Il fallait connaître la date, le lieu et surtout le nom des témoins. Harry fit mine de réfléchir mais après que Ron l'ait menacé de le frapper avec sa cuisse de dinde, il finit par choisir ce dernier. Draco comptait poser la question à Blaise, en espérant qu'il ne lui tienne pas rigueur de sa distance ces dernières années. Charlie décida qu'il fallait en avoir le cœur net. Il trouva une plume et parchemin et força Draco à lui écrire sur le champ. Il confia la missive à Wulfric, le hibou grand duc qui avait remplacé Eroll, mort deux ans auparavant.

Une heure plus tard, Malefoy recevait une beuglante en retour. En substance, Blaise lui hurlait qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à avoir seulement _envisagé_ de demander ça à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Car il n'y avait que lui pour lui préparer le plus mirobolant des enterrements de vie de garçon.

La conversation dévia aussitôt sur ce sujet, chacun y allant de ses propositions, de la plus sage à la plus délurée. Monsieur Weasley entreprit même de raconter le sien, sous les regards complètement choqués de ses enfants. A l'époque, on savait manifestement s'amuser…

Le repas terminé, Madame Weasley commença à débarrasser la table avant d'amener la bûche de Noël.

\- Et si on faisait un match de Quidditch en attendant ? proposa Ron.

\- Bonne idée ! s'exclama George. Harry, Draco ? Vous venez avec nous ?

\- Et comment ! dit Harry, déjà debout.

\- Je vous rejoins un peu plus tard, dit Draco.

Harry le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Draco lui fit un léger signe de tête, lui signifiant de ne pas s'inquiéter. Tout le monde quitta la table et partit s'habiller chaudement avant de filer au jardin.

Pendant ce temps, Draco prit une pile d'assiette et les apporta en cuisine.

\- Tu ne dois pas te sentir obligé de faire tout ça, Draco, dit Madame Weasley en agitant sa baguette pour que les assiettes atterrissent dans le bac d'eau savonneuse. Tu peux aller dehors avec les autres, tu sais. Je ne…

\- Je ne me sens pas obligé, Madame Weasley, coupa-t-il. Je souhaitais seulement vous parler.

\- Oh… bien. Je t'écoute.

\- Vous ne m'aimez pas.

Ce n'était pas une question. Madame Weasley s'essuya les mains au torchon et soupira.

\- Je sais que tu as changé Draco. Je l'ai bien vu. Ce que tu as fait pour Ron au concert… c'était vraiment bien. Tu lui as redonné confiance en lui, tu as fait en sorte qu'il se sente important. Jamais je ne te remercierai assez pour ça.

\- Mais il ne s'agit pas de Ron. Il s'agit de Harry.

\- Oui… Harry a souffert, Draco. Et tu es en partie responsable de ses souffrances… Même si tu as changé, je… je ne pense pas que tu sois la bonne personne pour lui.

\- Je ne le suis pas, c'est vrai, admit Draco.

Madame Weasley tourna la tête vers lui, étonnée de cet aveu.

\- Je vais sans doute oublier les fêtes et les anniversaires. Nous nous disputerons pour des broutilles. Il y aura des jours où je ne supporterai pas sa naïveté. D'autres, où lui ne supportera plus mon arrogance et mon cynisme…

\- Alors, laisse-le ! Laisse-le trouver le bonheur avec quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Qui ? demanda Draco. Ginny ?

A la mention de sa fille, Molly Weasley détourna les yeux. Elle s'appuya à l'évier avant de murmurer :

\- C'est elle qu'Harry aurait dû épouser.

\- Harry aime les hommes, Madame Weasley. Ce n'est pas quelque chose contre quoi il peut lutter, sauf à se rendre vraiment malheureux.

\- JE SAIS ! Je sais, répéta-t-elle en pleurant presque.

Draco comprit à ce moment-là que Madame Weasley ne pleurait parce qu'Harry allait se marier avec lui mais parce qu'elle perdait tout espoir de le voir devenir son beau-fils.

\- Ginny a pardonné à Harry, dit Draco. Elle a accepté ce qu'il était et le fait que leur relation n'avait pas d'avenir. Elle est heureuse avec Krum…

\- Je sais, dit Madame Weasley. Viktor est un bon garçon. Mais ce n'est pas Harry…

\- Ça je ne vous le fait pas dire, commenta Draco en souriant. Il est beaucoup moins beau.

Madame Weasley ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

\- Madame Weasley, reprit Draco. Je sais qu'un nombre incalculable de choses nous séparent et nous séparerons toujours. Nos milieux, nos valeurs, nos histoires… Mais nous avons maintenant un point commun. Harry. Nous l'aimons tous les deux. Vous, vous l'aimez comme la mère qu'il n'a jamais connue. Moi, je l'aime comme le mari que je serai bientôt pour lui…

Draco s'avança et posa sa main sur le bras potelé de Molly.

\- Et s'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise, dit-il encore, c'est qu'il vous aime aussi. A un point que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer. Vous, votre mari, vos fils, votre fille… vous êtes sa famille. Et malgré que tout l'amour que je lui porte, son bonheur ne sera jamais complet s'il pense que sa famille ne le soutient pas dans son choix. Son choix, c'est moi, Madame Weasley. Il est peut-être discutable mais c'est celui-là… S'il vous plait, ne l'obligez pas à choisir entre vous et moi, ça lui briserait le coeur…

Madame Weasley étouffa un sanglot et serra Draco contre elle.

\- Je suis désolée, Draco. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire tout ça. Je vois bien qu'Harry est heureux depuis qu'il est avec toi. Bien plus heureux qu'il ne l'était quand il sortait avec Ginny ou avec Seamus. C'est juste que…

\- Je sais. Vous voulez le protéger. Et je vous en remercie.

Molly Weasley desserra son étreinte et tapota la joue pâle de Draco en souriant.

\- Tu as changé Draco Malefoy. Vraiment changé. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec Harry. Mais sache que si tu le fais souffrir, je ne te laisserai pas une minute de répit, ajouta-t-elle avec une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

\- Je sais Madame Weasley. Vos fils m'ont dit la même chose. La seule différence, c'est que vous, vous me faites vraiment peur, ajouta-t-il un peu penaud.

Elle partit d'un grand rire avant de fourrer dans les bras de Draco une pile d'assiettes propres.

\- Va poser ces assiettes sur la table ! Et puis rejoindre ton fiancé ! La bûche sera servie dans une heure.

\- Oui Madame, répondit-il docilement en sortant de la cuisine.

Deux heures plus tard, quand il ne resta plus une miette de dessert dans les assiettes, Madame Weasley se leva et ouvrit le grand buffet du salon. Elle en sortit un large paquet cadeau criard et très mou qu'elle tendit à Draco.

\- Tiens mon garçon, je crois que j'ai oublié de te donner ça tout à l'heure.

Draco déchira l'emballage pour trouver à l'intérieur un pull en laine, tricoté main, d'une incroyable teinte rouge vif avec un énorme D jaune en son centre. La laine était épaisse, assez grossière et un peu rugueuse. Ça n'empêcha pas Draco de retirer son pull en cachemire et d'enfiler l'autre sans attendre. Les couleurs juraient atrocement avec ses cheveux mais peu lui importait.

Il ne vit pas les yeux brillants d'émotion de son fiancé car il regardait Madame Weasley avec une infinie reconnaissance. Il savait ce que ce pull signifiait.

Il se promit qu'il le porterait à chaque Noël à partir d'aujourd'hui.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 **24 décembre 2015**

POV Harry

\- Et voilà. Après notre retour de New-York, Draco a été réengagé au Ministère, non plus comme employé à l'Office des Portoloins mais comme Directeur de la communication et des événements. Aujourd'hui, il est Conseiller du Ministre Robards. Moi, je suis Chef des Aurors. Nous nous sommes mariés en avril 2005, ici, au Manoir.

\- Je me souviens, dit-il tout bas. C'était une belle cérémonie. Je n'avais jamais vu mon fils si heureux.

Je le regarde, étonné. Depuis qu'on a lui a diagnostiqué la maladie d'Alzheimer, l'état de Lucius Malefoy n'a cessé de se dégrader. Très lentement, beaucoup plus lentement que s'il était resté loin de chez lui, mais inexorablement.

Ses moments de parfaite lucidité sont de plus en plus rares et durent de moins en moins longtemps. Depuis trois ans, sur conseil de Théodore Nott, une infirmière spécialisée est présente tous les jours au Manoir pour aider Narcissa, qui ne va pas en rajeunissant. Draco et moi vivons dans une grande maison à Londres, dans le quartier de Pimlico, mais nous venons leur rendre visite tous les weekends et nous passons la plupart des fêtes au Manoir où une aile nous est réservée.

\- Papa !

Je me retourne pour voir ma fille de cinq ans arriver vers moi en trottinant, ses petites pantoufles rouges couinant sur le parquet.

\- Hé ! Que fais-tu encore debout à cette heure ? je la gronde gentiment.

\- J'ai trouvé cette petite demoiselle en train de se promener dans les couloirs, dit Draco qui est juste derrière.

Ils font une sacrée paire tous les deux, lui avec son pull rouge en laine marqué d'un grand D jaune et elle avec son pyjama rouge en pilou garni de vifs d'or.

\- J'ai entendu du bruit, dit-elle d'un ton de conspiratrice. Ce sont les lutins de Noël, tu crois ? Ils sont venus apporter les cadeaux ?

\- Les lutins de Noël ne viendront pas si tu es réveillée, dit Draco.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont m'apporter la robe rouge que j'ai demandée ?

Picasso a eu sa période « bleue », notre fille a sa période « rouge ». Tout doit être rouge. Depuis ses habits jusqu'à sa nourriture.

\- Je ne sais pas mon cœur. On verra bien demain.

\- Si je l'ai reçue, je pourrai la mettre pour aller chez mamy Molly et papy Arthur ?

\- Oui mon cœur, tu pourras la mettre.

\- Allez viens, princesse, dit Draco en lui prenant la main, je vais te ramener dans ton lit.

\- Attends Daddy. Je vais dire bonne nuit à papy Lucius.

Elle contourne le fauteuil et grimpe sur les genoux de son grand-père. Lucius lui fait un grand sourire et l'aide à se blottir contre lui.

Je n'avais jamais vu mon beau-père sourire avant cette veille de Noël, il y a trois ans, où nous avons ramené Rose de l'orphelinat. Elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes mais sitôt que Draco l'eut posée au sol, elle avait titubé jusqu'au fauteuil où Lucius était assis, le regard perdu dans le vague comme à son habitude. Il avait froncé les sourcils lorsque Rose s'était accroché la jambe de son pantalon, réclamant d'être prise en bras. Spontanément, il l'avait soulevée vers lui, notre petite fille s'était mise à rire. Et lui aussi.

Narcissa en avait pleuré et Draco n'en avait pas été loin. Depuis, Rose est la seule qui parvienne à redonner vie à son regard gris.

\- Papy Lucius, chuchote-t-elle. Toi aussi tu attends les lutins de Noël ?

\- Oui, répond-t-il sur le même ton. Mais ces maudites bestioles sont en retard.

\- Tu crois que si on fait semblant de dormir, on les verra ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.

\- Tu as demandé quoi au Père Noël ?

\- Rien du tout. J'ai déjà reçu mon cadeau il y a longtemps.

\- Ah oui ? demande Rose, curieuse. C'est quoi ?

\- Une merveilleuse petite princesse.

Rose fronce les sourcils, pas sûre de l'intérêt de ce cadeau pour son grand-père.

\- Elle est rouge ?

\- Oui, elle est rouge.

\- Alors, c'est bien.

Elle pose sa petite tête brune sur l'épaule de son grand-père et ferme les yeux quasi immédiatement.

Draco la prend ensuite dans ses bras, à moitié somnolente, pour la reconduire à sa chambre. Puis il embrasse son père en lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

\- Joyeux Noël Papa.

\- Joyeux Noël mon fils.

Ce soir, Lucius sait qui il est. Peut-être que demain, il sera à nouveau un étranger. Alors, Draco sourit. Il a appris à profiter de chaque petit bonheur au jour le jour.

Passant à côté de moi, il pose un baiser léger sur mes lèvres.

\- Ne tarde pas trop, me murmure-t-il.

La lueur de désir que je lis dans ses yeux provoque un long frisson dans tout mon corps.

\- J'arrive dans quelques minutes.

Je le regarde s'éloigner, toujours aussi beau, dans son pull trop grand et élimé, qu'il porte obstinément à chaque Noël depuis dix ans, même s'il en a reçu neuf autres par la suite. Notre fille dort contre lui, les bras enroulés autour de son cou, avec sur le visage l'abandon et la confiance propre aux enfants qui se savent aimés et en sécurité.

Il y a onze ans, j'ai attrapé une étoile filante. Une étoile que j'ai gardée comme un trésor pour qu'elle ne cesse jamais de briller.

Je ne sais pas si ça fait de ma vie un conte de Noël… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que même si elle est imparfaite, je ne voudrais pas en changer.

 **FIN**

* * *

Merci à mes dévoués bêtas que j'ai mis sous pression pour parvenir à terminer cette histoire dans les temps et sans trop de coquilles dans le texte (enfin j'espère…).

Merci surtout à tous ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire jusqu'à la fin !

Passez de très belles fêtes et que 2016 vous apporte le bonheur.

Rose.


End file.
